


Extra Scenes for my story "Survive, There Is No Choice to Make"

by Arrow_FanGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: All Rape Scenes - Part of larger work, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, Bottom Oliver, Captivity, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Piercing, Collars, Dark, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Topping, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization (Ch. 3 Only), Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gay Porn Hard, Graphic Description, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Violence, Object Insertion, Oliver Raped, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Characters Raped, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Party, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Sounding, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_FanGirl/pseuds/Arrow_FanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the rape scenes that belong to "Survive, There Is No Choice to Make".  I want all types of people to like my other story, so this work is for those that want to read the rape scenes.  If you have not read that story and would like to read a full story, do so now.  Rape Scenes start in Chapter 2. It is mentioned within that story at what point to come back here to read. This work will only be updated when a chapter in "Survive, There Is No Choice to Make" has a new rape scene for you to read. Additional Tags will be added as the chapters are posted so that all tags will apply to what has been published.  Not all tags apply to every chapter.</p><p>Warning: Graphic Male Rape - Please do not read if you are triggered by rape, sexual abuse, or sexual torture. Graphic Female Rape is only in chapter 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver Queen's 1st Rape

Mr. Wei was now fully undressed when he climbed on the bed. He pulled Oliver's men's bikini underwear off.  He grabbed Oliver's ass and spread his cheeks. 

"Aw...what a nice puckered virgin asshole you have.  Well it won't stay that way for long.  It will get nicely stretched out being here. Hey everyone come look at this."  The five men came over and looked at Oliver's ass.  Mr. Wei rubbed his thumb over the hole and Oliver tried to jerk away.  They were all laughing at how Oliver jerked on the chains trying to pull his lower body away from Mr. Wei's touch.  The five men took their dick out of their pants and started masturbating to what they were seeing.  Mr. Wei also made sure the camera in front of the bed had a clear shot of what he was doing to Oliver.  Mr. Wei knew he would make a lot of money off of this video.

"Fuck You! You sick bastards." Oliver gritted his teeth. 

"You know..." Mr. Wei pauses as he continues to tease Oliver's asshole, no yet going in and then he continues, "I was going to make this easy on you and use some lube and open your tight hole up with my fingers first so it would not hurt as much, but because you had to be mouthy I won't. Now it will hurt like hell." Mr. Wei got off of the bed and went over to Oliver's face.  "Suck it and don't even think about biting or using your teeth or I will have your sister brought here to me as my slave." Oliver didn't want to but he had no choice. Mr. Wei grabbed Oliver's head by his hair and yanked it towards him. "Suck it, I said." Oliver reluctantly took the bastard's dick in his mouth. "Use your tongue.  That's it, just like that."  When Mr. Wei thought it was wet enough to not hurt his own dick in raping Oliver he pulled out of Oliver's mouth. 

"This is going to be fun. You should relax, it will hurt less that way" Mr. Wei said.

"No, don't do this."

He then came around and got on the bed.  Oliver groaned when he realized what is about to happen.  Mr. Wei came up right behind Oliver and spread his cheeks as wide as they would go again.  He rubs his fingers over Oliver asshole again.  Oliver jerked on the chains again.  He felt his wrists rubbing raw against the metal cuffs as he tried to fight the only way he knew how.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch. I'm gonna kill you. You are dead."

"I'd like to see you try considering we keep your legs paralyzed and your arms chained." Mr. Wei laughed.

Mr. Wei grabbed Oliver's hips so he couldn't pull away and pulled him back so there were no slack in the chains. He then lined up his dick to Oliver's asshole and slammed all the way in Oliver with one violent thrust and immediately started ramming him without giving Oliver any time to adjust to the stretch.  Oliver yelped and stifled a scream in pain.  He wasn't going to give them satisfaction of hearing him scream. The pain shot up through his spine.  The bed was shaking due to the pounding of each thrust. It was clear that Mr. Wei was putting all of his strength into it.  Oliver bit his lip and felt the taste of blood in his mouth while he tried to keep back his screams of pain.

"No! It hurts. Stop!" Oliver cried out.

"You will get used to it soon enough.  Don't worry." Mr. Wei chuckled as he continued to pound his cock into Oliver ruthlessly.

The pain was excruciating. Oliver tried to breath through the pain like Yao Fei taught him to, but it was hard to concentrate on it knowing what that man was doing to him. Oliver started to feel something warm running down his legs even-though the man hadn't come yet. He knew then that it must be his own blood.

"Stop, you fucking son-of-a-bitch. I swear if I get out of here I am going to take pleasure in slowly torturing you to death."

"One of you come over here and shut him up with your dick. Oliver if you bite him, your sister is mine."  Just then one of them came over and shoved their dick down Oliver's throat while Mr. Wei continued to rape Oliver. He was now being raped from both ends violently.

"Oliver, you are such a good fuck toy.  Your hole feels so wonderfully tight and wet from your blood." Mr. Wei said as Oliver grunted around the dick shoving in and out of his mouth.

"He is a good little cock-sucker when his sister's ass is on the line. Is that right slut?" the one forcing his cock in Oliver's mouth said.

"Yeah, gonna fuck you up real good until you are such a piece of worthless trash no one will want you anymore. Gonna fuck you until you beg for it you little dirty whore." Mr. Wei said. A tear slipped down Oliver's face.  Oliver is not sure if the tear is from the hurtful words, the painful rape, or the face fucking making his eyes water. He hopes he is not crying.  He has to be strong.

It seemed to go on forever and then he felt Mr. Wei movements become erratic and same as the one thrusting into Oliver's mouth. Just then Mr. Wei came inside of him and Oliver felt the burning sensation of the come irritating the tears in has ass from the violent rape.  He felt the semen dripping out of him along with blood probably. Mr. Wei pulled out of Oliver and waited for the other man to finish.

Shortly after Mr. Wei came the one thrusting in Oliver's mouth rammed the back of his throat and the man held Oliver so he couldn't move as he started come down Oliver's throat. Oliver started choking and coughing from the come and his air supply being cut-off, but the man kept Oliver in place as he was finishing and then pulled out. Oliver was gasping for breath and was coughing. The man then wiped the come left on the tip of his dick on Oliver's face. Oliver just about threw up at that moment. Luckily he didn't because they would have beaten him if he did and he is already in enough pain.  Oliver was so worn out after this.  As the man got off the bed, Oliver just laid there and tried to catch his breath.

Mr. Wei then walked back over to where Oliver's head was.  He grabbed Oliver's hair again and rubbed his dick against Oliver's closed mouth. "Suck it off.  I want you to clean it off good."

"No, you sick fuck, I won't do that. I am not sucking it when it was just in my asshole. You can't make me.  It is fucking disgusting." Oliver yelled at him in defiance.  Hatred and the will to fight clearly in his voice.

"Oh how fun this will be.  I guess I have to torture you then.  You will do as I say one way or the other."

"You see these scars.  How do you think I got them, huh? I have been tortured many times in the worst ways possible over the past 4 years not to mention beaten more times than I can count.  Do you think your threats bother me?  I am a lot tougher than you think. Asshole!" 

"Oh, I have do doubt that you are tough, but every man has their pain limit. Granted your pain tolerance is probably higher than most."  Mr. Wei punched Oliver in the side of his lower stomach and then slammed his head against the headboard of the bed trying to get him to comply.

"You can beat me if you want.  I am not going to do what you say."  Oliver tried his hardest to muster as much strength as he could.

"Really? I can make you do what I want.  Besides threatening your sister, there are other ways I can have more fun with which I will try first."  Mr. Wei reached over and squeezed Oliver's dick hard and yanked it roughly. Oliver screamed in pain.  He then squeezed Oliver's balls just as hard and Oliver screamed again.  He did this several times.

"Please, don't, I'll do it, No more please." Oliver screamed.  The torture stopped and Oliver was gasping for air trying to breathe through the pain.

"Now what were you saying?  I have no problem torturing you cock and balls with electricity or burning them.  If you ever want to have children someday, you will obey me."  Oliver looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes. He decided that someday he would like to have a family and that nothing is worth losing the ability to have kids that is if he ever gets out of here.

"Fine, I'll do it. I do want to be able to have children so please don't hurt me down there."

"Well I won't hurt you like that again as long as you obey me. Although, I can't guarantee your clients won't.  Now, lick and suck it.  Lick me clean. Lick and suck all of your blood and come off my balls too." Oliver sighed and gritted his teeth before opened his mouth.  He took Mr. Wei's dick in his mouth.  He hated doing it, but they left him with no choice.  He has never had anything that tasted so horrible, but he had a bad feeling he was going to have to get used to it.

After Mr. Wei was satisfied with Oliver cleaning him off and the other four had their turn raping him.  The last one would be the sixth one to rape him. 

"Hey, can we put him on his back with his legs pulled up to his chest on a leg spreader?  I want him to look at me when I fuck him, but I don't want to have to hold his legs up.  Can someone hold his head so he has to watch?", the sixth and final one to rape him said. 

"Sure, I will." Mr. Wei said

They got Oliver on his back.  Oliver was in so much pain, he didn't bother trying to fight it.  They tied his ankles to each end of a spreader bar and forced his legs back so his knees were against his chest. Mr. Wei pulled Oliver unto his lap so that he sat cross-legged underneath Oliver.  Oliver was cradled in his lap with Oliver's back resting on Mr. Wei's chest.  Mr. Wei took hold of Oliver's head making sure Oliver could not move his head from side to side. They wanted to force Oliver to watch them play with his hole and rape him.

"Please don't make me watch.  You sick bastards!!  Fuck you!!" Oliver tried to look away, but Mr. Wei forced his head back. He tried close his eyes.

"You will watch it or I will torture your cock and balls for 30 minutes." Oliver realized that he had no choice in the matter.  Also, realizing that threatening him has become their favorite way to get him to do what they want and it works every time.  Oliver didn't take their eyes off of what they were doing.  He was too afraid of being punished.

"Look at this nasty hole so much blood you can't even see it." Someone said. The sixth man stuck a finger in Oliver trying to clear away the blood and made him suck the blood and semen off his fingers. He then made Oliver watch him finger-fucking him. The man crooked his finger and started fingering the place that hits Oliver's prostate.  Oliver gasped and arched his back at the new sensation which he felt go through his dick.

"You like this don't you, slut?  I'm gonna prove that you will like it. That you like being raped. You are going to come for me."

"No, No I won't.  You can't make me." Oliver said breathing hard like he was running.  He never felt anything like that before.  It was such an intense feeling, but he still didn't like it. 

Oliver's dick started to get hard.  The man was purposely rubbing his prostate every time he went in.  Oliver was getting impossibly hard and he started to fill a build up like he is going to come any minute.  "Oh, God, no!!  Please stop!!  I don't want this. I don't want this."  He kept saying over and over.  All of the sudden Oliver squirts come all over his stomach.

"See I knew you liked us raping you. You came. That means you liked it."

"No, I didn't like it.  I hate what you all are doing to me... Fuck You!!"

"Whatever you say, pretty boy.  I gonna make you come again while I am raping you."  Oliver was getting tired of the girly comments, but there was nothing he could do.

The sixth man was bored at playing with him now and Oliver went limp again.  He lined up his dick with Oliver's hole and pushed violently in and started ramming him.  Oliver was made to watch and the man was hitting his prostate with every thrust.  As Oliver's dick started to get hard again, he started to scream "No more.  No more.  Please, stop!"  A couple of tears started to escape. Oliver never cries, but watching this and them forcing him to orgasm along with the humiliation and pain, it was just too much.  He tried his best to hold back any other tears, but as he was forced to come a second time he couldn't hold the tears back anymore.  The position made the rape hurt so much more than the others probably because he had very severe tears inside of him. He felt so weak physically and emotionally. He tried to be strong, but the pain and him being made to watch was a whole other level of abuse that he didn't know how to handle.  The island did not prepare him for this.  More tears began to run down his face as he started feeling ashamed and like a failure.

"Aw, how cute! He's crying like a baby," one of them said.

The man was relentless in how he was fucking Oliver. He didn't think it was possible for someone to fuck that hard and fast. He pulled out right before he was about to come and decided to come all over his face and chest. That night Oliver got used to sucking dick and licking someone clean after they fucked him.  He hated it but he had no choice. 

After they were done, Mr. Wei walked over to Oliver head and said, "Hold his mouth open for me." Mr. Wei unzipped his pants again.  "Oliver, this is something that you are going to have to get used to.  Many of our clients like to do this, so I'm doing it to you."

"No, don't you sick bastard."  Oliver knew what he was going to do.  Mr. Wei started to urinate into Oliver's mouth and Oliver started to gag and cough and he tried to spit it out.  Then he used the rest of the urine to urinate on Oliver's face and body.  Oliver turned his head to the side and threw up right then and there.

"Since you have been such a bad boy with throwing up, I am going to let you sleep like that for four hours.  At that time someone will take you to the shower. You have your first client in six hours so you should get your sleep.  Sweet dreams sweetheart."  Mr. Wei and the men walked away laughing.  "Hey Lee, remove the part where he was vomiting from the video. Okay?"

"Sure thing Boss".

Oliver was devastated. He thought he was definitely going to go crazy from all of this if he stays here much longer.

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/12933439) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	2. Shower Rape and Cleanup

The man got behind Oliver and spread his cheeks.  He put one finger in him to try and loosen Oliver up.  Oliver winced from the pain. After that for a little bit, he put two fingers in Oliver.

"Relax.  Don't tense up when they have sex with you. You have to concentrate on relaxing your anal muscles as much as possible and it won't hurt so much. I am trying to loosen you up so it won't hurt as much. Okay?"  Chen started to rub Oliver's back right above his ass hole to help the muscles relax, but Oliver was still too tense.  Chen was trying to make him feel better and help him relax.

"It will hurt anyway.  Mr. Wei was the first and he tore me up. I was bleeding from it.   Then there were five others after him.  I think it will hurt either way."

Chen put three fingers in him and gently fingered him for a bit more. He crooked his trying to massage Oliver's prostate.  When he decided Oliver was loosened up enough, he lined up his dick and gently pushed in. He waited to give Oliver time to adjust to it as the warm water beat down onto Oliver. He massaged Oliver's muscles just above his asshole again to help the muscles relax.  "Relax, I am not trying to hurt, but I have to do this." He was doing everything he could think of to help Oliver's not be in so much pain. After a few minutes, Chen started to thrust into him.  He went slow and tried to hit Oliver's prostate, knowing that it would make Oliver feel good.

"I am trying to hit your prostate to give you as much pleasure as possible because most will avoid that area so you won't get any enjoyment."

"I am not gay.  I will never get enjoyment from having sex with a man."

"If you find that it feels good it doesn't mean that you are gay.  It is just that your body is responding to the feeling of something hitting your prostate. Hitting your prostate will make you hard and have an amazing orgasm.  The orgasm will be more intense than if you had sex with a girl.  It is just the way male bodies are made." Chen continued for 5 more minutes and did not come inside of him.  Chen did not take enjoyment in this so there was no point in trying to finish for himself. Chen just wanted to make it look good for the cameras so he won't get in trouble.  He then pulled out of Oliver. "I am done. Let me get you clean now. He noticed that there was blood on his dick.

"You're still bleeding a lot."

"Figured I would be."

"I am sorry you have to go through this.  Really I am.  I hate this job, but it is either this or death."

"Don't be. I know you don't have a choice.  Despite the pain, it felt a little sort of good.  It probably would feel better if I wasn't in so much pain."

"If it is done right, sex between two men feels amazing.  I have fucked women rarely, but when a man fucks me it feels better.  I don't know if I am gay. I was taken so young and have not had a choice in who I have had sex with, it is hard to know if I am gay, but I think I enjoy men having sex with me or maybe I am just too used to it.  You probably will enjoy it too, if you give into it.  You should try to, anyway.  It will make it better for you while you are here since you may be here a very long time.  At least think about it, okay?"

"I will.  Thank you, for at least trying to be kind.  I know you had no choice.  I don't blame you."

Chen was a victim too.  They were in the same boat.  Chen got the washcloth soaped it up and started clean Oliver's body.  He was extra careful on the areas where bruises had formed.  "I have to clean you out. It will feel weird, but what I am about to do will clean the semen and blood out of you.  They didn't say I needed to use soap, so I won't because it will burn like fire.  You need to push the water out if you can." Chen used the hose with the attachment to squirt water up inside Oliver asshole and Oliver pushed the water out. He did it several times to make sure he was thoroughly clean.  He then shampooed his hair and washed the rest of him carefully avoiding the bruises.

"Can I look at you and see how bad the anal tears are?  If they are bad enough, I might be able to convince Mr. Wei to have the doctor come in with some medicine to help you heal."

"I suppose, so..."  Oliver said, reluctantly. Chen was finished cleaning and rinsing Oliver off.   Chen stretched his asshole as far as it would go so he could look into Oliver's ass.  Oliver grunted in pain.  Oliver wondered when he would get over being humiliated. "Well, I see several tears, but they don't look deep enough for stitches.  They probably will make you deal with them, but I will try to talk to Mr. Wei to have the doctor look at you and provide some medicine.  I don't know if he will, but I can try."

"Thank you.  I hope someday we can both get out of here."

"Me too.  Look, do whatever you have to do to put your mind in a different place or maybe pretend that the person you are having sex with is your boyfriend or something.  Everyone has different ways of dealing with this so they don't go crazy. I know you are straight, but there is nothing wrong with trying to find a way lessen the emotional impact of this.  It is survival that we are talking about after all.  You have to find which works best for you. Okay?"

Okay, I'll try."

 

  **You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/12933439) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	3. "Fine, have it your way pretty princess"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter has forced feminization in it. Read at your own risk.

Then the man started to take off his shirt. He then started to take off his belt and undo his pants.

"What's wrong baby boy?  You don't want Daddy's cock inside your sweet pussy?  You know you would like it."

"You are not my Daddy.  You are nothing but a sick fuck.  I am not going to play these games with you."

"You are such a waste of money.  You are nothing, but a worthless whore and a shitty whore at that.  You will never be more than a hole to fuck."  Tears welled up in Oliver's eyes.  _No, I am not going to believe these words._   _They are just lies_ , he tells himself.

"Fine, have it your way pretty princess.  I guess I will just have to find someway to shut you up then."

Oliver just looked away.  The man strolled over to the drawers next to the bed.  He opens them to find what he is looking for.  It is a spider gag that holds a person's mouth open.  The gag does not let the person speak, but holds their mouth open to be used for oral sex.  He pulls out the gag and slips it on Oliver.  Oliver tries to fight, but the man grabs Oliver's head and forced his mouth open by squeezing his nose shut. He then manages to slip it in.

"Oh, you look so pretty with that in your mouth."  Oliver tries to speak, but it is just grunted noise.  "Cat got your tongue, pretty baby boy."

The man runs a hand from Oliver's mouth down his chest. He grabs at Oliver's chest muscle where the bra.  He then reaches under and removes the bra.  He is then caressing, Oliver's nipples.  Oliver tries to wiggle his chest away, but there is no use.  "Such pretty nipples you have, baby."  He tweaks one of them and Oliver grunts through the gag obviously uncomfortable with the sensation.

He then runs a hand down his chest to the silk panty lining. He takes his time playing with the panties.  He then reaches down with his mouth and runs his mouth over Oliver panty clothed soft dick.  Oliver grunts in protest, but the man just ignores him.  He then licks a stripe down Oliver's cock and balls straight down toward his ass.

He reaches up and slides the thong string over to reveal Oliver's red and puffy hole.

"Awe, you poor sweet thing.  Looks like your pussy has been fucked a lot.  Looks sore."

Oliver tries to say something, but all he can manage is some angry incoherent words.  "Since you didn't want to play along with my fantasy, I will hurt like hell."  The man rubs a finger over Oliver's sore hole and Oliver flinches for a couple of minutes teasingly. Oliver just rolls his head to the side and tries to think about something else.

The man lines up his cock and pushes in one violent thrust.  He continues to thrust in and out relentlessly. Oliver just lays there hurting like hell. The first few times it happened he would pull on the chains making his wrists drip with blood from the metal cuffs cutting into his skin, but is the point in causing himself more pain now. 

The man continues to thrust at a punishing pace.  He grabs Oliver's cock and balls and squeezes them painfully.  Oliver all but yelps in pain and almost screams.  He is in so much pain he can't take it anymore.  The man pulls out and shoves his dick in the opening of the spider gag.  He comes down Oliver's throat and Oliver chocks and coughs on the foul tasting come.

The man get's up and makes his way off the bed.  He get's dressed and removed the spider gag from Oliver's mouth.

"Maybe next time you will remember your place."

"Fuck You.  You sick son-of-a-bitch!"

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/13093051) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	4. Alone with the Monster

"Now I am going to have fun with you one last time."

Oliver didn't say anything. What was there to say anyway?

"You should be appreciative that you won't see me again. Kiss me." Oliver turns his head to the side, "Fine, I will kiss you then."

Mr. Wei grabs Oliver's jaw and forces a kiss on him.  He forces Oliver's lips apart and thrust his tongue inside Oliver's mouth.  He keeps violating Oliver's mouth with his lips and tongue.  Oliver squeezes his eyes shut just wanting this to be over.

"Look at me!" Mr. Wei says.  Oliver opens his eyes. "You will keep your eyes on me the whole time unless you want to be tortured. Tell me you understand."

"I understand, sir." Oliver did not have a choice, but to look at him as if Mr. Wei was a lover which he certainly wasn't.  It sickened him.

"That's a good boy." Mr. Wei starts to kiss his nipple trying to get it hard. He then starts to bite it and sucks it harshly. Oliver grits his teeth from the harsh bites.  He then did the same to the other nipple.  It felt like Mr. Wei was trying to bite Oliver's nipple off. He was definitely trying to cause as much pain as he could to them.

"Argh....." Oliver groans from the pain.  It was not a groan of pleasure, but of pain.

"Sounds like you like it.  Don't you like it?"

"No!"

Mr. Wei punches Oliver in the balls and then squeezes them further.  Oliver screams out in pain. "I will ask you again. Do you like it?"

"Y-Yes, s-sir. I like it. I like it a lot." Oliver breathes through the pain gasping for breath.

"Thought so."  Mr. Wei bites down on them for a few more minutes.

Mr. Wei takes off his own clothes and lays them in the chair beside the bed.  He then get's back on the bed and lifts Oliver's legs to his chest. Immediately he forces 4 fingers in dry at once.  Oliver yelps in pain. Mr. Wei starts to finger fuck him while he is purposely scraping his fingernails along the inner walls of Oliver's anal cavity.  Oliver almost screams, but he stifles it.  He is still sore from the others. It feels like fire is shooting through his up to his spine.

Mr. Wei pulls out his fingers and there is a lot of blood on them.  There is no doubt that Mr. Wei opened back up the anal tears that have tried to heal over this past week.  Not that they have had much of a chance to heal anyway.

"Blood is always my favorite lubrication."  He shows Oliver his bloody fingers and wipes them on the sheet of Oliver's bed.

Just then Mr. Wei shoves his throbbing cock into Oliver's abused hole. He bottoms out immediately and starts to thrust in and out harshly.  He wants to tear Oliver up as much as he can.  He sets a punishing pace as he fucks Oliver harder and faster than he has anyone else. He purposely avoids Oliver's prostate; not wanting to give any pleasure.  Oliver's cock remains limp as he is certainly not enjoying it.

"It hurts, please stop...please"  Oliver says just wanting this to be over.

Mr. Wei thrusts in and out at a ridiculous pace for the next 30 minutes. The bed is shaking violently.  Oliver tries his best to ignore the pain as Mr. Wei keeps ramming his cock in Oliver's hole relentlessly.  He gives two final thrust and comes up inside Oliver. 

"So nice Baby Boy. So nice in deed."

He then pulls out roughly and it is finally over.

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/13224979) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	5. The Riding Crop

"You will love this baby boy. My pretty pet."

"I am not your pet. Quit calling me that. It is sick!"

"I will call you whatever I want, you fucking whore." Mr. Wei slams the riding crop down on Oliver's ass cheek and Oliver yelps as he was unprepared to what it would feel like.

"I am not a whore."

"Oh, yes you are and eventually you will believe it too."

Mr. Wei slams the riding crop down in the same spot as before multiple times, not allowing Oliver rest between the painful stings. He then moves to the other ass cheek and does the same thing. Twenty strikes later, Oliver already is having trouble not letting out a scream. He ass cheeks are turning a deep red now.

"Ooh, so pretty." Mr. Wei grabs Oliver's ass cheeks roughly; his nails digging in the worst part of the abused flesh. "How nice and bright red."

"Argh, Fuck!" Oliver swore as Mr. Wei's nails dug into his flesh breaking the skin slightly, enough to draw a little bit of blood.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

Mr. Wei took the riding crop and slammed it down on Oliver's thighs. He did it again in the same place five times on each thigh. Then he went back to Oliver's ass and hit Oliver another 10 times in the same place as before. Oliver tried to hold back the screams by biting on the inside of his mouth. By the 40th lash he could taste blood in his mouth. He has been through worse torture he can handle this.

"Oh, you are so beautiful with 50 strikes. Nice purple bruises and welts are forming. They look so lovely on you."

Oliver doesn't say anything. He hardly says anything anymore. Oliver's ass and thighs were screaming in pain. He hears Mr. Wei undoing the belt of his pants and taking off the rest of his clothes. He knows what is coming. Mr. Wei has raped him so many times, it hardly registers any more what he is doing.

Mr. Wei is fully naked now and slides a pillow underneath Oliver to raise his ass up. Mr. Wei grabs Oliver's hips and thrusts inside of him. Oliver almost screams in pain as the pounding hurts his bruised ass even more. _I can't cry. I won't cry. God it hurts so much._

Mr. Wei slaps Oliver's ass while he fucks into him and Oliver yelps in pain as he is caught him off guard to the amount of pain his ass and his asshole hurt.

"Stop! It hurts....."

"Shut the Fuck up, you slutty whore.  You know you like it."

Mr. Wei continues to pound into him again and again. Harder and harder. The bed is violently shaking as Oliver tries to put his mind somewhere else, but he has trouble with all of the pain he is feeling.

"Ah, yes you filthy whore. Feels so good. Gonna come in your sweet cunt." Oliver cringes and the word 'cunt'. He is not a female. He is never going to get used to people pretending his asshole is a vagina. Mr. Wei finishes in Oliver and pulls out roughly. Oliver gasps in pain.

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/13471141) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	6. The New Boy

The kid looked so young even-though he was 18.  You could see the frightened look on his face. 

The boy looked over at Oliver and said "What the hell? What is he doing here?"

"Shhh..., kid, just relax" Mr. Wei stated and started to rub his hands down the kid's chest. "Your nipples look so scrumptious."  Mr. Wei started to suck and harshly bit down on one.  The kid screamed.

"Fuck! Stop it!" the kid said.  Oliver just laid there and decided to try and block out what was happening, if he could that is.

Then Mr. Wei did the same thing to Oliver.  He sucked on Oliver's nipple and bit down hard.  Oliver hissed in pain, but did not make any other sound than that.

Mr. Wei went back over to the 18 year-old boy and reached his hands under the boy's pants and boxers.   He found his dick and started to pump it. "No! Oh, God, No please stop.  I don't want this!" the kid screamed.  Oliver turned his head away.  He had to try and go somewhere else in his mind, but it wasn't working to well.

Mr. Wei yanked the boy's pants and boxers down roughly and the boy started to gasp for air.  He was starting to panic, but Mr. Wei could care less.

"Guards, hold his legs to his chest, but first give me the lube.  See Oliver, if you hadn't been so mouthy with me, I would have been gentler with you just like I am going to be with this boy."  The guards did as they are told.

Mr. Wei slicked up his middle finger and started to press in at the boy's asshole.  The boy yelped at the intrusion of the finger.  It did not hurt really, but he was a virgin when it came to anal sex and has had no one touch his asshole.  Mr. Wei inserted another lubed finger and the boy yelped a little louder.

"Does it hurt?" Mr. Wei said

"Yes. Please stop!! Please...."

Mr. Wei noticed that Oliver was doing everything he could to look away or be somewhere else. "Oliver you will watch this or I will torture him the way I torture you."

"Fine" Oliver said. Oliver reluctantly turned his head and watched what Mr. Wei was doing to him. Oliver did not think his hatred for Mr. Wei could grow any further until now. 

Mr. Wei slipped a third finger in the boy and the boy tried to move away from the intrusion.  "It hurts." the boy whined.

"Relax kid.  If you don't relax it will only hurt worse."  Mr. Wei pulled out his fingers.  He took the lube and slicked up his cock.  He loved this part.  "Here we go. Relax" Oliver heard the kid whimper. Mr. Wei lined his dick up to the boy's hole and started to push in.

"No!.. P-Please... S-stop.  It-it hurts.... STOP!!!" the kid screamed at the top of his lungs as Mr. Wei was all the way in.  Mr. Wei started to thrust back in forth.  There were tears streaming down the kid's face.  He was full on sobbing now.

Mr. Wei started to thrusts in and out harder now and it shook the whole bed.  The boy was screaming at the top of his lungs to make them stop.  "Stop!... It hurts too much.  Please stop!!"  Oliver couldn't take it anymore. Oliver was used to pain and torture, but this kid wasn't.  Oliver's emotions were starting to overwhelm him.  All of this was bringing back what had happened to him the first night.  Oliver had a tear escape his eye.  He was not crying for himself.  He was crying for the boy.  No one should be violated like this.

Mr. Wei continued to rape the poor boy for another 15 minutes until his movements started to become erratic.  Mr. Wei grunted and he came all up inside the boy and the boy let out a shrill scream and started to shake uncontrollably.  He just kept screaming until Mr. Wei pulled out.

"That was lovely, wasn't boy?"  Mr. Wei asked.

The boy didn't answer. The boy's eyes stared off somewhere else. Oliver looked over at him and the boy looked like he was in shock.  The boy's eyes were glossy and his focus was far off.  Oliver was suddenly worried for him.

Mr. Wei waved his hand in front of the boy's face and there was no response. "Get the doctor in here.  The boy must have some mental condition that makes him go catatonic with trauma.  If this is the case he may not be useful for us.  Maybe the doctor can prescribe something to keep that from happening. "

"What should we do with Oliver, sir?"

"Take Oliver back to his room.  I will have fun with him later.  Right now I need to deal with this.  Do not touch the boy until we get to the bottom of this.  Besides what fun would it be in raping him when he would not know what is going on?"

"Very true sir, we can wait.  Can we take turns with Oliver, sir?"

"Sure be my guest, but use a condom, of course."  They did as they were told.  They took Oliver back to his room and chained him back up.

Oliver did not say anything when they started to unzip their pants.  He just stared off into nothingness.  One of them stuck their cock in Oliver's mouth.  The other one took the lube and slicked up their dick with the condom.  He then took two lubed fingers and pushed them inside Oliver's hole.  He wiggled the fingers trying to somewhat open Oliver up a bit.  Then he rammed his cock into Oliver.  Oliver gasped as usual, but never screamed out.

Oliver has gotten used to sucking cock unfortunately and he did not have a gag reflex, but he still hated it. They both came shortly and then they left and Oliver was alone.

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/13645654) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	7. The Jacuzzi

Oliver was well aware of what was going on. He felt drugged, but not foggy. He could move a little, but he had very little strength in his limbs. He decided to try to sit up as the warm water filled the Jacuzzi.  He looked over and Mr. Wei started to undress himself. _At least the water feels nice_ , he thought.

"You know I will never get tired of you, my pet."

"No whon pe-et." Oliver slurs. _(No one's pet)_

"Yeah well, you are very good looking.  Of course you know that."

"Not g-gay" Oliver tries to say.

"You will be."

"No...N-oo..."

Mr. Wei got into the Jacuzzi. He positioned Oliver between his legs and drew Oliver's back to his chest.  He held him up so his head stayed above water and turned on the jets.  Oliver's head was resting against Mr. Wei's shoulder.  Oliver hated it, but he did not have the strength to hold up his own neck up. He turned his head away from Mr. Wei's neck.  Mr. Wei turned his head back and forced a kiss on Oliver's lips.  Mr. Wei forced his tongue in Oliver's mouth and Oliver was powerless to stop him.  Mr. Wei just kissed him roughly and possessively. Oliver just closed his eyes. He just wanted this to be over.

"When is the last time you've been in a Jacuzzi?" Mr. Wei started to rub his hand down Oliver's body. Taking his time to enjoy the tight muscles. He rubbed over Oliver's nipple and then down his chest.  Then down to his cock.  He encircled Oliver's cock, slowly massaging it.  He started to jerk Oliver off trying to bring it to hardness.

"Don't...Jus-just get it o-ver wit."   _(Don't. Just get it over with)_

"You just want me to fuck you huh? Don't want me to make you feel good?"

"Y-Yes, Sirrr."

"Oh, I will, but you will come tonight if it is the last thing I do."

"No...No..."

Mr. Wei laughs.  He knows Oliver doesn't want to get any kind of pleasure from the rape.  He know that is the worst thing he can do to Oliver.  He keeps jerking Oliver off and Oliver closes his eyes.  Oliver starts thinking about anything else to make him lose the erection that he is starting to feel from Mr. Wei's ministrations.

Mr. Wei is already hard so he positions Oliver to where his cock is aimed at Oliver's hole.  He pushed into Oliver's asshole with no preparation as usual.  Oliver grunts at the intrusion in his asshole. Oliver is still staring at the spot on the wall that he started to stare at as soon as Mr. Wei started to rub him, trying to make him feel good.

Mr. Wei keeps thrusting his cock up into Oliver. Water is splashing over the jacuzzi with the force of each thrust. "Oh, yeah.  You feel so good pet." 

Oliver just ignores the dirty words.  He has learned to somewhat tune out the harmful words.  He just wants it to be over with so he can go back to bed and sleep.  So he can pretend this is not his life.

"Oh, yeah" Mr. Wei grunts.  "Feels good doesn't?"

Oliver just grunts.  Mr. Wei pulls the plug on the drain and the water starts to drain out.  Mr. Wei positions Oliver over the side of the jacuzzi so he can ram him from behind.   He shoves back in once he has Oliver in the new position.  The side of the jacuzzi rubs on Oliver's wet abdomen causing the skin to hurt from the friction.  Mr. Wei continues to thrust hard into him and Oliver knows he will have bruises on his ribs from his ribs hitting the side of the jacuzzi with each hard thrust.

Mr. Wei keeps hitting Oliver prostate as he is raping him.  Oliver's body betrays him as an orgasm starts to build.  Mr. Wei continues to thrust back and forth hard.  Oliver comes and spurts on the side of the wall of the jacuzzi. "Fuc-king N-o-o!" Oliver yells. He doesn't want to come, but he knows it is his body's reaction from Mr. Wei hitting his prostate with each thrust. He knows it is not his fault, but he hates himself just the same.  It makes him feel so dirty every time it has happened. 

Mr. Wei comes right after Oliver as Oliver's orgasm causes Oliver's inner ass muscles to milk Mr. Wei's cock to orgasm. "Ahhh, yeah, baby boy.  God, you feels so good.  It is amazing that you are still as tight as you are." Mr. Wei says as he pulls out of Oliver's ass.

"Sh-ut, Shut, Up!!!" Oliver yells.

Mr. Wei pulls Oliver out of the jacuzzi and lays him on the cold tile floor.  He grabs a towel and dries himself off and puts on one of the luxury robes.  He then proceeds to dry Oliver off so he won't get sick.  He then practically has to carry Oliver to the bed.  He lays Oliver on the bed with the sheets and comforter already pulled back from when Oliver got out of the bed earlier.  Oliver looks up at him.  Oliver's eyes look broken and haunted.  Mr. Wei reaches down and pulls the sheet and bedspread over Oliver.  "Get some sleep Oliver."

"Fuck you!" Oliver says and Mr. Wei just smiles and Mr. Wei puts the collar back on Oliver.  Oliver just rolls over onto his side away from Mr. Wei to take the discomfort off his ass. He wants to just go to sleep and forget, but he doubts he will be able to.

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/14306950) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	8. Orgasm Denial and Edging - Oliver with a Cock Cage

Oliver is laying with his cock cage still on as his client starts to undress. "Oh, Oliver we are going to have so much fun tonight.  Aren't we, sweetheart?"

Oliver hates that nickname, but he is determined to behave and do what the client wants to get that damn thing off of him "Yes, sir."

"My son had made you wear those pretty bra and panties a couple of weeks ago. He purchased the video of you two and showed it to me. My son and I had amazing sex watching him rape you.  I just had to have my time with you, too."

"You and your son have sex?"

"Since he was a little kid and didn't know any better." The man finished getting undressed.

Oliver was sick to his stomach from hearing that.

"Scoot over so I can lay down next to you.  You are in the middle of the bed."  Oliver did as he was told, reluctantly.  The man got on the bed and started to examine the cock cage. He ran his fingers around Oliver balls that were tied up in the cock ring.  They were red and looked slightly painful. He then ran a finger through the metal bars that were holding Oliver's cock in the cage.  "You look so pretty like this, baby."

Oliver just lays his head back on the pillow and grimaces.  His cock and balls are overly sensitive for being in the cage for 18 hours. Mr. Wei said it would hurt if he gets hard.  He prays he doesn't.  He definitely doesn't want this, but he is afraid that with his cock being so overly sensitive that it might have a mind of its own especially if the client hits his prostate.

"I don't want to hurt you.  I want sex to be enjoyable for you, so I am going to prep you so you won't bleed."

"I am not gay. I will not enjoy being fucked by you."

"Yeah well, your balls will be screaming to release hot come before I am done with you."

"No, that is not true."

The client reached for the lube and condom in the nightstand next to the bed.  He lubed up his fingers.  He slipped one finger in Oliver and Oliver started to squirm. "Stop moving, Stay still." the client commanded.  He then added a second finger and started to scissor them apart, trying to open Oliver's hole up. He wants Oliver's body to enjoy everything even if Oliver himself won't enjoy it. He wants Oliver hard and begging to come. 

He added a third finger and Oliver grunted as the man crooked his fingers upward to rub on Oliver's prostate. Oliver gasped at the sensation and started to arch his back. "Yeah you like me massaging your prostate. Don't you, sweetheart?"

Oliver grits his teeth not wanting to let on that it actually does feel good. He knows it is just his body enjoying the sensation and not actually himself enjoying it or wanting it, "Fuck!, This is fucked up! Please stop that."

"Fine, but if that bothers you then wait until you see what I have in store for you."

"Oh, God, Please no."

The man pulls his fingers out and dries them off with the towel on the nightstand.  He opens the condom package and slides it on his already hard cock.  He then takes the lube and lubes his dick up. Then he takes a sufficient amount of lube and lubes Oliver's hole again.

He lines himself up and slides in gently into Oliver's asshole.  Oliver is well opened up so he knows it doesn't hurt me.  Oliver grunts again hating the sensation of a something in his ass as he is staring at the ceiling. "Look at me. Don't take your eyes off of me."  Oliver doesn't respond.  "You hear me?"

"Yes, sir" Oliver brings his eyes down and looks directly at him.  He hates these clients who want Oliver to participate instead of him just laying there.

The client moves faster now and harder now that Oliver's ass has gotten used to the intrusion.  He then moves his cock in a position where it is slamming against Oliver's prostate every time.

Oliver gasps in surprise as the cock slams against has prostate with every hard thrust. He has never had a client have sex with him to purposely make his body feel good. All of them make sex hurt.  But then he remembers what Mr. Wei said about the cock cage. How it only hurts if his dick starts to get hard. He feels like he is going to throw up with that thought. That is exactly what this awful man is doing.  He feels so wrong having his body feel so good.  He hates it. "Oh, No, No, Fuck!"

Oliver's dick is straining against the cock cage and his balls are tightening up. He knows that his balls are going to want to spurt come, but he won't be able to.  _Is this going to hurt me or damage me?  Doesn't seem natural to deny an orgasm. Oh, No, what if it causes permanent damage?_   Oliver's mind is whirling with thoughts like this.

"You love this don't you baby? You know if you did not have the cock cage on you would probably be having an amazing orgasm right now."

"No, please... it is starting to hurt...."

"That is the whole point. Denying your body an orgasm will hurt if you are in a cock cage especially if you have not had an orgasm in a while.  When is the last time you came, baby?"

"A client forced one out of me last week sometime."

"You should masturbate at least once a week because this will hurt."

The client keeps ramming his cock in and out of Oliver.  The bed is shaking at the pure force of it all.  Finally the client comes.

"That was awesome.  How do you feel?" The man asks.

Oliver is gasping for breath. "It hurts.  Please take this thing off so I can come."  Oliver hates the fact that he is begging to come. But he can not help it; he is desperate.

"Not yet, we are only halfway done."

"No more, please.  It hurts" Oliver says.

The man gets off the bed and goes over to his small bag that he brought with him.  Oliver looks to see what he is doing.  The client pulls out a box and brings it over to the bed.  He opens it up and pulls out the weird looking toy.  "Do you know what this is?"

"Some kind of sick toy?"  Oliver responds and the man laughs.

"It is a vibrating prostate massager.  It can keep you on the edge for hours."

"Oh, no, no, please don't put that thing inside me."

The man gives a wicked grin and responds, "You don't have a choice.  I am going to enjoy this." 

The man lubes the toy and slides it in place.  The toy is crooked in a way that there is a knob that is constantly pressing hard on Oliver's prostate. He then turns the vibration on the highest setting.  This device is specifically designed to bring the most sensation to Oliver's prostate, thereby making Oliver's balls fill with come till they feel like they are  going to burst.

"Oh, god, no take it out."  Oliver withers on the bed arching his back. "No, please No!!"

"Yes."  As the device is sitting inside of Oliver, Oliver keeps writhing on the bed.  The man reaches through Oliver's legs and holds Oliver's hips down. "You like this don't you?"

"No, you fucking sonofabitch."

"Pretty boys shouldn't cuss like that."  The man chuckles.

"Take it out, Fuck! I can't.... I d-don't w-want t-this...."  Oliver stutters.  Since he is a straight guy his is not used to this type of stimulation.  His balls and dick are excruciatingly painful.  "No, n-no m-more..." Oliver screams.

Oliver can't take anymore.  This client is a monster.  The client is laughing and having a good time.  It has been an hour that the vibrating toy has been in his ass, now. Oliver weighs his options.  _If I threaten to kill the client maybe this will stop. God, I can't take this anymore.  I will take Slade's torture any day.  If I do anything, I will be tortured by Mr. Wei.  Probably a couple of times with the shock collar.  I rather have physical pain than this shit any day. But I got to have the cock cage off. I have to try and hold out._

So he decides to try to hold out a little longer.  After an hour and a half of this shit, he feels like his cock and balls are going to explode.  His stomach is hurting so bad that he wants to throw up, but he can't. _I have to endure_ , he repeats to himself over and over.

Oliver can't take it anymore, he has decided.  He has survived torture, but this is so different.  He tells himself that he wasn't trained for this.  He believes for him at least that he'd rather be physically abused than sexually.  He doesn't want to give up, but he thinks that Slade, Shado, and Yao Fei would understand if they were in his situation.

The client scoots up on top of him so that their lips are inches apart. "You are so hot, withering and begging me to take it out.  Can't take it anymore?  It has only been in 2 hours now.  I know you are in excruciating pain.  How much more can you take, my pretty baby boy?"

"Take it out the fucking toy! You Fucking Asshole" Oliver screams at him.

"I think I am enjoying this too much.  Can you hold out until dawn?  What is your breaking point... hum?"

"You fucking sonofabitch" Oliver is seeing red.  There is no way Oliver is going to let this continue for the next 4 hours.  He doesn't care what the consequences are.  He reacts before really think about it. Oliver grabs the neck of the man and puts him in a choke hold.  "I can snap your neck with just one hand let alone both my arms.  TAKE IT OUT NOW!"  Olive yells the last part.

Mr. Wei rushes into Oliver's room with a tranquilizer gun in hand.  He is ready to sedate Oliver if that is what it takes.

"Fine! Let go and I will."

"You will take off the cock cage, too?"

"Yes and I will make sure you can come, just let go!"

Oliver lets go of him and the client is gasping for air. "Take it out!"

The client turns off the vibrations and takes out the prostate massager. "Lay back and I will take the cock cage off and help you come.  Relax."

Oliver did as he was told.  He looked over at Mr. Wei and saw the murderous look on his face he knew he was in trouble, but he didn't care at this point.

"Mr. Wei can you pass me my jacket. I have the key in there" Mr. Wei hand him The jacket.  The client produces the key and unlocks the cock cage.  He takes the cage part off first and the cock ring. He then roughly pulls out the pee tube that has been inside Oliver's cock for the last 20 hours. 

Oliver gasps and lets out a breath of relief. He is finally free from that awful thing.  "I am going to help you come know.  Just relax.  Actually, you played right into my hands. Everything except for the choke hold has been exactly what I have wanted. This was well worth the money."

Oliver lays back exhausted for the edging and trauma his body has been put through so far.  The client starts masturbating him and slides three fingers inside to massage his prostate.

In less than 5 minutes Oliver is coming all over his stomach and chest. He hates this, but the pain is finally subsiding.  Oliver lets out a breath of relief.  He is exhausted and tired now.

"You look so pretty painting your body like that.  Damn that is a lot of come.  Have you ever came that much."  Oliver was in such a post orgasm daze that he could not answer even if he wanted to.  "Don't answer, just go to sleep, baby. You look just like my son did when I did that to him when he was 12.  I put him to bed and told him the same thing."

"You a-are a s-sick fuck!"  Oliver said. Oliver hated being apart of this guy's sick underage fantasies, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

"Yes, I am." The client agreed and turned to Mr. Wei and said, "That was amazing. Definitely my monies worth." Oliver looked away from them. The client bent down and licked up all the come that had painted Oliver's body. "Yummy.  You taste so good."

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/15367441) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	9. Forced Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I will be making corrections before noon tomorrow on the 23rd. I ran out of time to read over it one last time before publishing.

Once Oliver was in the Jacuzzi, Mr. Wei's friend took off his own clothes, as did Mr. Wei.  They both joined Oliver.  Oliver tried to ignore them, but he also knew that he didn't want to disobey and get his time in the cage lengthened, so for just this week in the cage he would do as he was told. He would fight later.

Oliver gasped when he saw the other man; his cock was so think and long.  He hasn't paid that much attention to his clients when he was in Hong Kong, but he doesn't remember a cock that big.  He started to feel panic rise in him.  _There is no way I can take that cock up my ass. God, No!_ Of course he could not voice his concerns.

Both men got into the tub with Oliver. Mr. Wei manhandles Oliver onto his lap. "Come here my pet and sit on my lap. We want to make you feel good." Oliver sat on his lap and Mr. Wei pulled Oliver to him so his back was flushed to Mr. Wei's chest.

"I'd rather you just rape me and get it over with." Oliver said flatly.

"Oh, come on be nice." the other man said. The other man started to kiss Oliver roughly. Oliver just let him.

Mr. Wei had Oliver sitting on his lap. Mr. Wei's hard dick rubbing Oliver between Oliver's ass cheeks.

"You make me so horny pet. Darling what do you think?"

The other man started to rub his hand all over Oliver's body as he crowded in front on Oliver. He started to touch Oliver's dick trying to make it hard.  Oliver grunted in protest, but he knew he could not say no or he would be punished. He didn't want them touching him at all.

"Relax, Oliver. Let us make you feel good."

"I don't want you to make me feel good. There is no way you can make rape feel good." Oliver said.

At that moment Mr. Wei hit him across the mouth making Oliver fly to the other side of the tub hitting his head on the side. Oliver felt a bit dazed, but not too bad from it.

"You will do as you are told. Now let us continue."

"He is a mouthy little bitch, isn't he?" the man said.

"He has been the most challenging I have ever had. He has fighting skills and instinct like a soldier. Has the highest pain tolerance I have ever seen."

"Interesting."

The other man started to run his hand all over Oliver's body. His hands moved down to Oliver's asshole. He stuck a finger in Oliver's hole. The man was amazed. "How do you keep him so tight? Has he not been fisted or double penetrated yet."

"No he hasn't and I won't allow it because that would leave him too stretched to be much use to me."

Mr. Wei stopped rubbing his dick against Oliver's ass.  "Darling can you lean him over the side of the tub. I want you to have a good look at his cute puckered hole."

They manhandled Oliver over the tub so Oliver's waist was rested on the side of the tub and his asshole was exposed to Mr. Wei and his friend.  Oliver hated it.  He felt like his asshole was on display. His backside felt vulnerable. Like anything could happen to it and he had no choice in the matter.

"Wow that looks amazing." The man said.

"Yes, I bet is hurts. It looks puffy and red."

"Have my men been fucking you roughly when they take you to the bathroom, Oliver?"

"Yes, sir. They usually didn't want to prep me."

"And you have not been prepping yourself for this?"

"I have tried. I feel like throwing up each time I try to stretch my hole and prepare it to be fucked."

"I will work on that with you."

"Chang, can I stretch him?"

"Yes, my babe."

The strange man inserted one finger and finger fucked Oliver with it. Oliver grimaced from the intrusion. His asshole felt raw from the rough sex, so even one finger hurt.

"Ah, yes, such a pretty pet with a tight ass."  The man put a second and then a third finger into Oliver's ass. Stretching him so he would not bleed from his massive cock. "I think he is ready" the man said, "Oliver that wasn't so bad was it?"

Oliver hated it, but he knew what they wanted to hear. "No, sir."

"Darling why don't you have the first go?"

"My pleasure."  The man rammed into Oliver's red and puffy asshole and immediately kept going.  Oliver cried out in protest because of the pain from the big fat cock pounding into his ass relentlessly. "Take that you whore. You fucking slut! Take it! Take it!"

Oliver grunted in pain and gritted his teeth, but held his position. He refused to scream out in pain even though he wanted to.  The man kept pounding him and pounding him with no signs of stopping. Oliver felt like his ass was being split in too.  The man came up inside of him and passed him to Mr. Wei "Your turn."

"Oliver sit on my lap." Oliver did as he was told.

Mr. Wei violently thrusted his rock hard cock into Oliver. He rammed him relentlessly. Oliver tried to cry out in pain, but there would be no use.

"It hurts..." Oliver said in protest.

"Take it you whore!" My Wei pounded into him until a couple more times before he was squirting into Oliver's ass.

"You got a very good pet, Chang."

Mr. Wei pulled out and starting to wash Oliver up and Mr. Wei and his friend.

"Lets finish washing up before the game comes on" his friend said.

"Sounds good."

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/15667192) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	10. Christy and Jamie's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severe riding crop and beating for Christy and Jamie along with gangbang rape for them both.

Christy and Jamie walked to Christy's bedroom.  They were both emotionally numb. They both turned around and stripped for the four men that entered. Once they were both naked they got on the bed on all fours and waited.

"I decided to bring in two professional BDSM dominates to help administer your punishment."   He looked at both of the doms as they stripped down to their leather outfits.  "I want purple bruises on their ass and thighs.  A total of 50 lashes with the riding crop.  I want them not to be able to sit for a week, but do not break the skin. I also want bruises all over them where clothes will cover."

The doms both got on the bed and started to beat them both with a riding crop.  These were professional sadist.  They knew how to cause pain. After the 20th, blow Christy was biting her lip, but a cry would escape here and there.

"Why are you doing this?  We came back to be fucked by strangers when we did not want to have our bodies used by anyone anymore."  Christy said.

"Everyone here except from me, of course, paid for this. I have been reluctant to let any of them near my employees because I knew what they wanted to do.  I was so angry when you both left that I promised them they could have you both if you came back.  They are your true clients.  Be lucky that I have not given them to you before."

"Christy we can get through this. Fuck!...That was harder than the last one."  Jamie said.

"Both of you shut up!"  Adam said.

After 30, they could not hold themselves up on their hands and knees. They both collapsed to the bed side by side, looking at each other for strength. Tears both streaming down their face. The pain was excruciating. Worse than they ever had.  They have both had riding crops, spankings, whips and the like before, but it was never this painful.  They realized it was because everyone that did it before were just armatures.  These were professional doms, of course it would hurt like hell.

At 35 lashes and Christy let out a scream that shook the apartment.  "Ahhh...... s-stop, please... I can't take anymore."  Christy said.

"Suck it up."  Adam said.

At 40, their entire ass was bruised purple and a few streaks that looked like the skin was about the bust open and bleed. The doms administered the last 10 on their thighs. The doms then proceeded to hit them all over their back with their fists avoiding their spine and kidneys to avoid damage.

The doms turned them both over and bruised up their chest and torso, but not to the point of causing internal damage of cracked ribs.  They punched Jamie in the balls and cock few times just as the other dom put bruises all over Christy's breast.  She screamed in pain from the hits to her sensitive breasts.

"Get on your hands and knees," Adam yelled.

"C-can't.... m-move" Christy stuttered.

"Get on your hands and knees now or you will not like the consequences."

They both struggled to their hands and knees, but their arms and legs gave out and they collapsed.

"Take them into the living room and drape their stomach over the back of the couch. Two of you get on the couch and hold them still."

Christy and Jamie were both dragged to the couch in the living room. "Since you both did such a good job with the lashes you get to have sex with them first."

"Thank you, you want pain? Should we prep their ass so they don't tear?" One of the doms, asked.

"No! I want them to regret leaving.  Tear them both up.  I will have a doctor come in to fix them up later."

The two doms smiled to themselves as they lined their cocks up against Christy and Jamie's assholes. Christy and Jamie both buried their heads into the couch biting down on the cushioning of the couch. They both knew the pain would be incredible since their ass cheeks were both on fire.

Both of the doms slammed into their asshole and did not stop to let them adjust to the massive cocks that were ramming into them.  The both screamed out in pain. They both felt something trickle out of them.  They knew it was blood.

"No! Stop! It hurts. Oh god No!"  Christy screamed.  Christy was not used to a raw ass penetration. Jamie was, but he still hated them.

"Arrh... Fucking Shit!"  Jamie screamed.

They were both in excruciating pain. Their ass was being torn up and every pounding against their bruised ass cheeks was like another lash of the crop.  It was obvious that Adam was teaching them a lesson to never disobey again. He needed them to not want to go through this again.

The other two men that were holding them to the couch, one of them being Adam. They decided to thrust their cocks into Christy and Jamie's mouth.   They were getting raped from both ends now.  Neither Christy nor Jamie had a gag reflex due to their years of doing this, but they still did not like it.  Not this rough anyway.

This went on for another 15 minutes before the men came and switched places with the other two.  Adam shoved his hard cock into Christy's pussy and shoved 4 fingers into her bloody asshole.  He rammed her pussy relentlessly. Her pussy wasn't wet because she wasn't aroused.  Blood started to ease the way through her pussy.  Jamie was being raped in the ass by the second man who had just fucked his mouth a few minutes ago.

Adam rammed her pussy so hard that Christy was sure that she would have bruises on her abdomen from being thrusted into the couch so violently. 

"Ahhh. Fuck! Christy. You feel so good, just like old times.  Fuck! I am gonna cum in you tight sweet pussy. Gonna breed your cunt with my seed."  Christy wanted to throw up with hearing those words. She knew they were all wearing condoms, but still she wanted to throw up.  He came into the condom he had on with a loud grunt.

It seemed like the other guy came in Jamie's as at the same time. They both pull out.  All four released Christy and Jamie.  Christy and Jamie both collapsed to the floor both a bloody mess.

"I will have the doctor check you out in the morning.  You are both not to leave this room until your bruises have disappeared completely. You will be told when you can leave."

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/16150906) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	11. Oliver Not Wanting to Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the men at the party say some pretty terrible things, but I wrote it that way because I think that would be reality.

Jason is on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed with his asshole on display to the audience. Oliver gets on the bed and slowly crawls up behind him. He doesn't want it. 

He hears the crowd yell, "Yeah, fuck that whore hard. Make him take it." "Yeah, look at that sluttly whore presenting his ass to us."

Oliver tried to ignore them, but it was hard. He made his way to Jason. He looked at Jason's asshole on display ready to be fucked. Oliver groaned.  He doesn't know why it looks to good.  He grabbed Jason's hips and lined his cock up to Jason's hole. He doesn't want to do it, so he thought he might as well get it over with. He plunges his cock straight into Jason's lubed asshole.  Oliver groaned again as he is in Jason wet and warm asshole.

"So, hot and tight.....ahhhh". Oliver said.

"Fuck me hard.  I need you to wreck my ass."  Jason said.

Oliver didn't wait to be told twice. He pulled out and then he grabbed Jason's hips and rammed his cock in without mercy.  He started to fuck Jason hard and fast.  Ramming Jason's asshole with all his strength. 

Jason squeaked from the sudden roughness. "Ahhh... fuck yeah..." Jason said while he was moaning.

The crowd jeered again.  "Fuck that slutty whore.  Tear up his asshole."

Oliver looked out into the audience as he continued to ram his cock into Jason's ass putting bruises from his rough boney hips on Jason's ass cheeks.  He zoned out thinking of the times those men raped him by ramming their cocks in his asshole. His mind went back there as body kept moving fucking Jason relentlessly.

Oliver started to get a build up, even-though his mind was somewhere else.  He came back to himself as he neared his climax.  Oliver grunted again as he came in Jason's asshole.  "Ahhhh" Oliver groaned in pleasure.   Oliver pulled out and laid on his back next to Jason as Jason slumped on the bed.   Jason was exhausted, but he had very good stamina that he had been trained for over the years, so he was good to go.

It was Jason's turn.  Oliver looked around and heard some of his rapists say, "You did a good job fucking him whore. You teared up that ass nice and good."  

Oliver panicked. From that comment he thought he might have hurt Jason, "Jason, oh god, did I hurt you?"

"I am fine Oliver. You did good job. I loved it. You were perfect." Jason said as he moved to be in between Oliver's legs and bent down to take Oliver's cock in his mouth. Jason's ass was right in view of the audience leaking Oliver's come down his legs and onto the bed.  He licked up Oliver's shaft. Making love to Oliver's cock and taking Oliver all the way in his mouth.  He throat fucked himself on Oliver's cock for a few minutes just to make the show looked good.

"Ahhhh." Oliver groaned at the best blowjob he has had in awhile.

"Hey, look at that slut," someone in the audience said, "See that sloppy hole dripping Oliver's come. What a fucking whore." 

Oliver tensed when he heard what they were saying about Jason.  Fuck, that is so wrong.  Jason realized Oliver's inner turmoil.  He got off of Oliver's cock and slowly kissed his way up to his ear and whispered , "Just ignore them.  I hear that shit all the time.  It does not bother me."  Jason gave Oliver a quick kiss on the lips while asking, "You ready?"

Of course Oliver wasn't ready to be fucked, but he nodded his head slightly anyway.

"Hold your legs up for a second."  Oliver obliged pulling his feet as far back as they would go without it hurting.

Jason needed to make sure the lube was still enough. He licked Oliver's rim and stuck his tongue in Oliver's ass.  Oliver arched his back in response.  He deemed Oliver moist enough. Jason put his hands on Oliver thighs above his asss cheeks.  Jason lined up his hard cock and slowly pushed in.  Oliver jerked back and instinctively began to pull away, "Oliver, look at me.  Relax. It is just me. Just relax and enjoy it. Concentrate on me fucking you and what it feels like."

Oliver tried to concentrate, but soon after Jason started, the crowed closed in tighter  around the bed and started to rant, "Take it you bitch. Take it Oliver. Ram him harder. Destroy Oliver's hole."

Oliver felt like he was about to throw up from hearing those comments. They were all too close to him.  They could almost reach out and touch his arm.  Oliver was close to having a panic attack.

"Yeah, that is it, slutty whore." someone said.

Oliver lost it right there.  He started to squirm out of Jason's grasp.  "Oliver, relax. Baby, come on. It is just me." Jason cooed taking the thrusts into Oliver nice and slow.

"No, don't you fucking touch me."  Oliver screamed. Jason knew he was having a flashback.  Jason had to continue unfortunately.

Mr. Wei spoke up, "Fuck him harder and faster."

Jason did not realized he had slowed down.  "Oliver." Jason repeated, but Oliver did not respond to him.  He was still lost in his nightmare of the men here who had raped him. So he did the next best thing.  He sped up and fucked Oliver to hurry up and end this for him.  Jason began to ram Oliver's asshole all the more.  The whole bed was shaking. Oliver looked at Jason, but it looked like Oliver was seeing someone else.  

Jason continued to ram Oliver's asshole for another 10 minutes, making it 30 minutes.  His father taught him how to hold off on orgasm through orgasm denial lessons, so 30 minutes for sex was no problem. He decided that should be good enough and let himself come in Oliver's ass. He moaned and grunted at the release like he knew they liked.

Jason pulled out and started to take Oliver's legs and bring them down to the bed, but Mr. Wei spoke up. "Keep his legs up and his asshole exposed to the audience." Then he addressed the crowd.  "Wasn't that awesome?  Look at Oliver's hole dripping Jason's come."

Someone edged their way through the crowd and held up 10, $100 bills, "I want to fuck Oliver.  I have $1,000 here."

Mr. Wei was astonished, "At the end of the night you can make an appointment with Oliver.  Appointments start tomorrow, $500 for 2 hours."

The man was persistent, "I do not know when I will be able to get back here. $1,000 to fuck him now and come in Oliver's ass, in front of everyone."

Mr. Wei considered the deal.  The man was cheating himself. "Okay but you must use a condom since there is no time to test you for HIV or unless you have STD test results with you."

"I do I am clean."  The man handed Mr. Wei the paperwork.

"Very well, no condom for $1,000. You are welcome to Oliver's ass. Jason, get off the bed and stand next to me."  Mr. Wei said.

Oliver came back to reality as the man who Oliver has never seen before undressed.  "You said no one was going to have sex with us."  Oliver protested.

"Yes, but the man is willing to pay double for the fraction of the time a client usually gets.  I could not resist."

Jason reluctantly got off the bed as the man started to crawl his naked self on the bed. "I want him on his hands and knees."

"Oliver, you heard the man get on you hands and knees.  Your ass facing the audience."

Oliver groaned.  He didn't want to move.  He didn't want this, but he promised to do what was asked of him for Jason. _This is for Jason_ , he reminded himself. Oliver got on his hands and knees. 

He felt the bed dip behind him, "Yeah, that is right, bitch. Present that ass for us."  Oliver was humiliated.  Jason has a sorrowful look on his face.  His eyes filling with tears to what they were doing to Oliver.

Oliver rested his arms on the bed and Oliver decided to burry his head in his forearms.

The man lined his cock up and rammed into Oliver's asshole without giving any warning or.

Oliver yelped at the sudden intrusion of a big fat cock in his ass.  The man was fucking Oliver relentlessly. The man was groaning and repeating,"Take it bitch. You fucking whore." 

Oliver became angry at the comments and what was happening.

The man kept fucking Oliver and shaking the entire mattress.  Oliver couldn't do anything, so he just staying on his hands and knees and took the brutal rape.

The man had incredible strength and was banging Oliver's asshole and trying to destroy it.

After 30 minutes, the man started to jerk back and forth and then Oliver felt it.  Warm come shooting up into his asshole. "Argh..Take that bitch!" The man yelled after he came. He roughly pulled out and got off the bed.

Oliver collapsed on the bed.

The man gave the $1,000 to Mr. Wei and then Mr. Wei spoke, "Pleasure doing business with you."  Mr. Wei said to the man. "Jason, eat Oliver's ass out.  I don't want come staining the floor as you go back to your rooms. Oliver you will do the same to Jason."

"Yes, sir."

"No, Jason, don't."

"I have too.  It will feel good."

Oliver groaned again while Jason got on he bed and moved behind Oliver. Oliver flinched at the touch of Jason's hands touching Oliver's waist.  "Relax."  Jason said.

Jason started to lick Oliver's rim and suck on it. He could see it was red and puffy, but not bleeding.  It was probably sore.  He stuck his tongue in Oliver's hole and started to slurp up all of the come. He moved his tongue in and out trying to get all of the left over come.  After a few minutes Oliver's ass was clean. 

"Come on Oliver, do me and then I think it is over."

"I don't want to."

"Oliver, you will or I will pick 5 from the a audience to rape Jason."

The crowd started cheering for that.

"No, I will do it." 

Jason got on his hands and knees. His head laying on his arms. Oliver got behind him and licked around Jason's asshole. Then Oliver realized that the sooner he gets this done the better, so he decided to go for it. He stuck his tounge all the way in Jason's asshole and it tasted like lube and come which he had been forced to taste on a clients cocks before. Oliver quickly started to suck and lick the come out. He heard Jason moan in pleasure. Once he got it all out, licked his balls and thighs where some of it dripped down.

He finished and they waited to be sent back to Oliver's room.

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/16735789) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	12. Oliver's Punishment

Oliver entered the room and steeled himself for what is to come. Oliver saw the doctor who he had almost trusted approach him with an evil smile. The Doctor spoke, "Oliver lay on the bed flat on your back."  Oliver knew he would be raped. _This is it. At least I can get the rape part over with._ Oliver walked over to the bed and layed down on his back. 

The doctor came over and presents some stainless steel rods, "Oliver do you know what these are?"

"No."

"I will show you."

"Use the thickest one that won't cause permanent damage." Mr. Wei said.

"This will hurt." The doctor lubed up the thickest sounding rod that won't tear his urethra walls.

It was a 12 inch ribbed sound made for people that are used to it. Oliver wasn't.  To make it hurt more the doctor masterbated Oliver and got him hard.  

He then inserted the sound and Oliver jerked away. "Fuck it hurts." Oliver said. The doctor started to fuck the sound in and out of Oliver. Oliver bit the inside of his lip to not let out a sound.  It hurt so much.  "Argh... I am going to be sick. Take it out please... It hurts..."

"Of course it hurts, you fucking cockslut. No one is supposed to start with this thick of a sound. Your urethra has to be stretched to take it."

Tears were threatening to fall in Oliver's eyes. It hurt so much. It continued for 30 more minutes and Oliver almost passed out from the pain.

The doctor took out the sound and there was a little bit of blood on it. The doctor laughed, "You will pee a little blood for a few days and I will give you some antibiotics so you do not get an infection."  The doctor put in an 8 inch cock plug that was just as thick as the sound. Oliver groaned in pain, as the plug locked in place.

"Oliver get up." Oliver got up wincing at the throbbing pain in his cock and was motioned to stand under the manacles hanging from the ceiling. A guard came forward and put the metal cuffs on Oliver's wrists. He then spread Oliver legs so his asshole was exposed and cuffed his ankles to the spreader bar that will keep them apart.

Mr. Wei went over to the wall and got the paddle that caused the most amount of pain. "You will receive 50 paddles on each ass and upper thigh. Guard administer the swats."

The guard came and put 40 swats on each ass cheek and 10 on each thigh at the sit spots. Oliver was in tears after the first 50. He was sure he had bruises.  He screamed out at 85 swats. "Argh... Fuck....That hurts."

"Your ass is a nice dark red and is turning purple in areas." Mr. Wei hit Oliver across the face a couple of times as he was hanging there from the ceiling. He grabbed the cane and started to beat Oliver all over his body.  Then he brought the cane down to Oliver's exposed asshole and started to beat it and the area with it. "You like this? You worthless piece of trash.  You will never be anything more that a trashy fuckhole for someone to fuck and use."

Oliver was in tears from the pain and from the beating that his asshole is taking. The words hurt too.  Oliver screamed when the pain got too much. "Fuck!. Please stop!.  I didn't do anything wrong. You fucking assholes."

Mr. Wei came around and started to beat his cock and balls with it.  Mr Wei was careful not to be too hard.  He still wanted Oliver to get hard if his clients desired it. He knows how hard to beat so there would be no lasting damage. Oliver screamed every time the cane hit his genitals. He wasn't used to this type of beating. "No more! Please."  Oliver slumped in defeat in his chains as tears were streaming down his face.  He has been trying to fight the chains ever since he was put in them.  He was sure his skin was being rubbed raw maybe even bleeding.

Mr. Wei continued to beat Olive with the cane all over his body. He beat him for a good 45 minutes. Oliver zoned out sometime during it.  It was like he was outside of his body.

Mr. Wei could tell Oliver was out of it. "Oliver!" 

No response.

"Oliver, come out of it." Oliver did not hear him.  He was back on the island as Slade was torturing him.

Jason was worried.  Oliver appeared catatonic.

Mr. Wei hated when that happened with the slaves. "Guards take him down and put him on the bed." Mr. Wei said as he was putting a thick pillow on the bed. "Lay his stomach on top of the pillow."

Oliver came back to himself as he was being taken down and unchained.  Oliver had hoped that everything was over.

The guards took him down and laid him across the pillow.  He saw the doctor getting undressed.

The doctor got behind Oliver, "Be my good boy and don't fight otherwise Jason will be next."

Without warning the doctor rammed his cock into Oliver's bruised and bright red asshole without preparation and no lube.  Oliver screamed out in pain "Argh fuck. Get off of me you fucking asshole!"  He yelled. "No, please stop! Fuck it hurts too much. Get off of me! Nooooo!!" Oliver's cock hurt from the cock plug that was inside of him with every thrust the doctor was violently raping him.  His cock and balls were being jerked with each thrust.

"You fucking whore. Take my cock like the cockslut I know you are. Yeah.  So fucking good," the doctor said.

Oliver felt something running out of his asshole and down his legs that eased the way.  He knew it was blood.

The doctor kept slamming into him relentlessly. The doctor's hips kept hitting Oliver's bruised ass and it was excruciatingly painful with each thrust.

"Stop...Please...." For the first time ever, tears streamed down Oliver's face as he was raped. He was breaking he knew it now.  Jason was crying and screaming from them to stop.  The guards had to hold him back from going to free Oliver.

Oliver continued to sob and then he felt the warm semen shoot up into him.

The doctor roughly pulled out and Oliver almost screamed in pain. Oliver just laid there.  The doctor took some wipes and cleaned the blood and semen that was now leaking out of his asshole.  He wet some paper towels and cleaned up in Oliver's asshole to get it clean so he can have a good look.  He then examined the damage. Oliver did not have the strength to fight. Plus he would not put Jason in danger.  The doctor got a tube of medicine out of the drawer and squeezed some on his finger and then stuck the finger with the medicine up in Oliver.

The doctor gave the tube of medicine to Jason, "You need to put this in him twice day."  Then the doctor rolled Oliver off of the pillows onto his back. He took out the cock puck and Oliver screamed in pain. The doctor got a long cotton swab and liberally applied medicine to it. He then inserted it into Oliver's urethra.

"That is an antibiotic medicine for your penise to heal since it bled.  I will come in once day to put it in."

"Don't you dare touch me."

"It is required since there was a little blood from the sounding. You do not want to get an infection do you?"

 The doctor look to Mr. Wei, "Is there anything else you require?"

 "No we are done.  You did an amazing job." Mr.  Wei said.

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/17209828) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cock, ball, and asshole whipping was an idea of lindy526. Thank you for this idea.


	13. The Strap-On Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Rape by a Female Perpetrator

Oliver and Jason took their shorts and boxers off. They were now naked in front of the bitch.

"Oliver your dick is limp. Not happy to see me huh?  Well I can fix that.  Jason sit at the headboard near the edge of the bed. Oliver lay on your back on the other side."

They both want to cuss her out, but instead they climbed on the bed. She climbed between them and brought her attention to Oliver.  She knew he didn't want to be here with her.  Jason was more used to things like this so she wasn't as thrilled as she was with Oliver.

She grabbed Oliver's limp dick and Oliver flinched from the touch.  She started to masturbate him and Oliver decided to look away like he usually does when he is non-consensually touched.

China White slapped him across the face. "Oliver, you better fucking keep your eyes on me. Do you understand?"

Oliver turned his head back to her and said, "Yes, master."

She bent down and took him into her mouth to get him hard so he can fuck her properly, and he yelled out, "Fucking shit!"

"Oliver, are you gay? Because you don't seem to like this, do you?" she said with a smirk.

"No, I am straight. I don't like being forced to be with anyone especially a woman."

"Could've fooled me," she said as she lifted herself off of him. Then she went back down and continued until he was rock hard.  He hated it that his body betrayed him and got hard against his will.  Oliver wanted to cry.  It was the ultimate violation.  She got up and laid on her back and spread her legs and then said, "Oliver make it good or I will have Jason tortured. I like it hard and fast."

Oliver wordlessly got between her legs. _She wants it hard, then I'll tear her pussy up. She can't complain if she's in pain from it because she said to go hard._ Oliver thought.

Oliver grabbed her hips and rammed his dick in her pussy and started to relentlessly fuck her.  _I'll tear your fucking pussy up, you fucking bitch.  I 'll leave bruises on your hips_ , he said to himself.

"Oh, yes. Oh, god it feels so good Oliver.  You are really strong. Faster and harder."

Oliver gripped tighter on to her thighs and pushed them back until her knees hit her chest. He hated that she liked it this rough. His intention was to hurt her, but that went out the window since she liked.  Now he just wanted his rape to get over with.  He hated this so much.

He kept banging her with all of his strength as fast as he could.  The faster and harder he went he knew he would come faster and this shit would be over.  So he obliged and she started to scream as she had an orgasm.  Oliver felt her pussy juices running down his balls on to the bed and he felt disgusted. He wanted to throw up.  He hated this so much, but if he stopped or slowed down it would just prolong this torture and might get Jason hurt. So he decided to get it over with and keep up the pace.

At this rate he would come in no time. The bed was banging against the wall. He grunted.  She thought he was enjoying himself, but he was disgusted with himself and her.

"Oliver, massage my breasts while you fuck me."

Oliver reluctantly started to message them. He didn't want to touch this vile woman.  He was so disgusted by her after everything that she had done. He tried to enjoy it, but it just wasn't happening. He felt disgusted with himself when he felt a build up of come.  He continued to fuck her, ramming his cock in her pussy like a mad person.

"Argh..." Oliver grunted as he came deep inside of her.

"That was fantastic.  I think I will visit you more often.  I also have some women that would love that action too."

Oliver got off of her and sat on the bed. _I hope it is over so I can jump in the shower and get the bitch's fifth off of me_ , Oliver thought.

"Get on you hands and knees and stay there," she said as she got off of the bed and grabbed something out of her purse.  It was a strap-on dildo with a harness. The dildo was about 9 inches and looked twice as thick as a normal cock. It also had a piece that went into her own pussy so she would get pleasure too.

"Master, he has never taken anything that big.  Use me please.  I can take it."  Jason begged.

"What did I say about talking. You spoiled the surprise." She then punched Jason in the face so hard that he almost fell of the bed.

Oliver quickly, turned around, "Master, please don't hit him. Hit me if you have to."  Oliver then looked at the dildo and his eyes went wide. "No, don't do this. There is no way that is going to fit in me."

China White punched him in the face twice.  "Weren't you told not to say no? You pathetic weak slut! Now turn around and get back on your hands and knees before I hit him again."

Oliver did as he was told. He knew he would have a black eye tomorrow. She got behind Oliver and lined it up with his asshole, but she rubbed it against it a bit to prolong the anticipation for the brutal rape she has planned.

"You like me teasing your slutty hole, don't you whore?"

 _God she's just as bad as the men with her the verbal abuse.  Fucking Bitch!_ Oliver thought. "No, I don't like it."  Oliver responded.

She decided it was time to make him pay. She nudged the fake cock at his entrance and rammed in. "Argh... It hurts" Oliver screamed. "Fucking Shit!"

She set a ramming pace.  She didn't bother using any lube because she knew he would bleed from it anyway and that would ease the way.

"Oh, god, Stop!!! It hurts too fucking much! No More!!"  Tears of pain started to come down Oliver's face. He knew he was bleeding he could feel something warm dripping out of his ass and down his thighs. He looked over at Jason who had his knees brought up to his chest and his head buried in his arms.  He was rolled up in a ball.  Oliver could see that he was shaking and crying silently.  Probably caught in a horrible memory. "Jason?"  Oliver said weakly. Jason looked at him.  His eyes were red from crying. "I'm sorry you have to witness this.... Agh.... Fucking Shit!  It fucking hurts!"

She kept ramming in and out of him relentlessly.  She enjoyed watching the blood seep out of his abused asshole. She smiled as she tore his asshole up. She kept banging him relentlessly for an entire hour and then pulled out of him.  Oliver collapsed on the bed in pain and in a mess of blood and tears from crying.  His throat was raw from all the screaming. There was blood all over his ass and thighs and some of the bed.  Oliver couldn't move he was in so much pain. 

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/17425612) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	14. Object Insertion and Double Penetration

One of the men undressed himself and came over to Oliver's head and grabbed his hair. 

"Suck it."  Oliver had no choice, but to oblige. _God I hate this.  I need to find a way to get used to this and maybe start liking it since it is my life now_ , he thought. The man rammed his dick in Oliver's mouth with a tight grip around his throat. He pulled on Oliver's hair so tight Oliver thought he was going to pull it out.  The other man got undressed and started playing with Oliver's dick and balls.  He was squeezing them way too hard to feel good. Oliver started to sound like his was choking. The man of course ignored it. This went on for quite a while.  Oliver's throat was hurting so much.

Finally, he stopped and Oliver gasped for much needed air.

"We have a special treat for you, Oliver."  Then he pulled out what looked to be a thick metal pipe about the size of a very thick cock and about 10 inches long. The edges look jagged and sharp.

"What the hell?  No, please." Oliver's eyes went wide and fear is gripped him.  Without any preparation or lube, the man shoved pipe in him with the rough edges.  He doesn't wait for Oliver to adjust he just starts ramming in and out as far as it would go.  The rough edges scratch and ultimately tear his insides in several places. Blood starts coming out the more it is rammed into him.

"You like that slut, don't you?"

"No, please No.  Stop! It hurts." Oliver gasped and screamed in pain. The client is fucking him relentlessly with it.  They keep ramming it into to him past where it is safe to use inside of him.  All the sudden there was a sharp pain deep inside of him and Oliver screams in pain and blood is running out of him down his legs.  It felt just like a stab wound. "It hurts too much. Please stop!!" Oliver said tears running down his face from the pain. The metal pipe had rough jagged edges that ended up hurting Oliver worst than anything that has ever been done to him. He was in so much pain he felt like his was going to pass out.

After about 30 minutes of the pipe, they finally stopped.  The put the bloody pipe on the floor. One of the men got behind and started to thrust into him with his dick using the blood as lube while the other one rammed his dick into his mouth to keep Oliver from screaming anymore.  Every thrust was excruciating.  The man was bagging him as hard as humanly possible.  The man pulled out and got an idea.

"Let see if we can both take him.  Lift him up so I can get under him and then you can get on top."

"No, you can't.  Oh God, no."

"Shut up, whore." and the make smacked him across the face.

The man got underneath him and had Oliver lying on top of him. He put his dick in and then put 2 fingers in alongside it trying to stretch Oliver to take the other man's dick. The other man got on his knees and squeezed his dick into Oliver's already bloody and abused hole and pushed all the way in.  Oliver screamed out in pain as more blood dripped out of his hole. At this, point Oliver was shaking from the pain as both men fucked into his asshole at the same time stretching it beyond what the body is made for. 

"No! No! Stop!! You sick fucks!  You are going to kill me."  Oliver screamed.  But they just sped up their movements and thrusted in all the more.  The bed was banging back and forth against the wall as them rammed his hole with both of the cocked.   

This double penetration kept going on for 30 minutes and they both came. Oliver was in excruciating pain. There was a lot more blood than usual.  Both men hurt Oliver really bad.

"Aw, you poor baby.  We have one last treat for you."

"No More...Please just leave me alone!"  Oliver begged.

"We still have an hour."

They took out the candles and lit them up.  "No, please don't do this.  What is wrong with you sick people?" They dribbled the hot wax on his ass cheeks.

"Spread his ass cheeks open, so I can get that dirty asshole." They spread his ass cheeks and one of them dribbled the wax on his asshole. They also touch the flame on several places on his ass cheeks and his ass hole which made Oliver scream. Not a serious burn, but just enough to blister his skin.   Oliver was scared that they were going to seriously burn him with the flame. They continued to dribble wax on his thighs and between his ass cheeks.  "Hey, let's turn him over." 

Oliver stomach started to churned.  Surely they won't do this to his dick and balls, but it wouldn't surprise Oliver if they did.  Oliver, hissed in pain to being laid on his sore ass and thighs.

"Please don't...please" Oliver said.

"Remember I said you needed to be punished?" 

They then started to dribble the hot wax on Oliver's balls and dick which of course was completely soft. Oliver hissed in pain. And again they touched the flame to his dick and balls in a few places just enough to make him red and blister his skin all over.  He screamed when the flame touched his cock and balls.  His whole body was screaming in pain from all of the abuse.  Hot wax completely covered his asshole, dick, and balls and burn marks were scattered all over all of the sensitive areas below his waist.

Oliver passed out from the pain before they finished.

  


**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/17703943) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using objects not suited for anal sex can be deadly. I do not recommend engaging in that kind of activity. This chapter is in no way encouraging using any object that is not made for anal sex.


	15. Fisting

Mr. Wei violently turned him over on his hurt stomach and ribs and tugged his boxers down.

"No, please.  Don't do this...it still hurts like hell from the last 3 clients this morning." Tears filled Oliver's eyes. Mr. Wei thrust his dick into him without warning or preparation. The pain was unbearable even for his high pain tolerance. Probably because his clients from 5 hours ago hurt him really bad with the metal pipe and then he had 2 more client after him.  It wasn't much different than the first time he was raped except he was already hurting and bleeding from the other rapes this morning.  Mr. Wei was the first one who had initially raped him when he was sold to him.  It seemed he wanted one last time. 

He just laid there and took it as usual except this time his whole body hurt from all of the abuse.  Mr. Wei slammed into him relentlessly again and again.  Each thrust making his stomach scream in pain. He screamed in pain from the hard thrusts. The pipes scraped up his insides, so every movement was like fire in his ass. Of course he started to feel blood trickle down his legs again.  

"Stop! I don't want this.  It hurts too much. Just fucking stop it!"

Mr. Wei kept ramming into him relentlessly.  Oliver couldn't take the pain anymore. Tears were streaming down his face from the ramming of Mr. Wei's cock going in and out with no mercy.

Mr. Wei finally finished inside of him.  Then Mr. Wei had a horrible idea.  "Did any of your clients fist you?"

"No they didn't, please don't.  I am in so much pain as it is."

"Well, I want to try it as your farewell gift."  Mr. Wei shoved four fingers inside of him and then he worked his 5th finger in.  He started to punch at Oliver asshole trying to get all the fingers passed the first knuckle.

"No, it hurts. Stop please".

"I haven't even got my whole fist in there yet.  You must really be hurting,"  Mr. Wei smiled at the obvious pain on Oliver's face. Oliver starts shaking again as Mr. Wei is pushing his fist and twisting it trying to force it past the knuckles.  It seems Oliver's ass just didn't want to take it.  Mr. Wei pushes harder and harder until the knuckles go in.  Oliver screamed as Mr. Wei got his whole fist in up to his wrist.  Mr. Wei pushes further in until he feels he can't go in any further. Oliver is screaming his voice hoarse at this point. Oliver is gasping for air and this point.  Tears streaming down his face as the pain is too great to handle.  Mr. Wei starts pushes in and out fucking with his fist.  He is more or punching Oliver asshole.  He brings he fist almost all the way out and punch in past the knuckles. 

Oliver continued to screaming. He couldn't take it.

Mr. Wei continues to fist fucking him for another 45 minutes and sometime during it Oliver passes out from the pain.

  


**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/17703943) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


	16. Oliver's Nightmare - Party and Cock Piercing

Oliver was told to be naked in his room.  He wasn't told anything else about tonight except that it would be 6 hours. He dreaded it.  Just then Mr. Wei came in with an ornate collar on matching cuffs. Next Jason, Shaun and one of the 7 year-old boys came in with 3 guards.  Each of the guards were holding them.    _Oh god, no.  They better not make me rape the kids. I am going to be sick._  Oliver thought as he tried to keep the nausea at bay. 

"What is this?"  Oliver asked.

"They are here to ensure you compliance. I am taking off your shock collar and put this other one on.  I can not have you fighting and trying to escape. If you do, all three of them will be raped by all of the guards each. Which you know is about 30 if you include the outside guards.  I will also have them beaten and every torturous thing I can think of done to them including getting locked in the pitch black cage for a 5 days.  Do you really think the children would survive that?  It would break them.  You wouldn't do that to them would you? Thee guards will remain with them. As long as you obey nothing will happen to them and they can even play on the PlayStation."

"I'll Obey. I'll be good for whoever you want. Please just don't hurt them."  Oliver said. Jason looked broken over it.  He hated being used to make Oliver obey.

"Good Boy." Mr. Wei used the remote to take off the collar.  He then fit the knew collar on and put the cuffs on. He reached into his pocket and got out two gold chains.  He clasped the short 10" chain to both of the cuffs. It had a small loop in the middle which Mr. Wei attached the second chain to and the other end was attached to the front of the collar. The one attached to the collar was long enough to not be uncomfortable as long as Oliver keep his hands at chest level. Which he did.  

Oliver did not say anything.  There was nothing he could say.

"Bend over."  Oliver bent over the bed.

"Can I take them into the bathroom? They should not see this. I'll do anything you want as long as the kids don't see what you are going to do to Oliver."  Jason asked. 

"Fine, but you and Oliver will owe me a night in my bed and only the kids can go in there, you have to stay and watch." Mr. Wei said. Jason looked to Oliver and saw Oliver nod his approval.

"Deal." Jason took Shaun and the 7 year-old into the bathroom.  "You both need to stay in her until they are done with Oliver. Shaun help Matthew be calm.  I think he is scared.  You are both safe in here.  I will come and get you when it is over."

"Okay." They both said. Jason walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. He didn't want to watch this, but he knew he had no choice.

Mr. Wei got out a bottle of lube, put some on his fingers and roughly inserted two fingers into Oliver to open him up to three fingers. He quickly moved to undo his clothes.  Before Oliver knew it Mr. Wei roughly shoved his cock into him. Oliver gasped at the sudden bit of pain. Mr. Wei did not do a good job of stretching him as usual. Mr. Wei raped his ass relentlessly. The whole bed was shaking just from the brute force of it.  "I thought I would get you opened up for them, not to mention getting my horniness out of the way."

Oliver was silent. It has been almost 9 months he was used to being a hole to fuck. 

"You are to moan like you enjoy it. Slut. What have I told you about being silent?  You are to act as if you like or don't like it. Whatever the client wants. They don't want a silent whore."

"Sorry master.  I'll do better tonight." 

"Let me hear you, like I taught you."

Oliver swallow. He hated this, but he had to obey, "Fuck me, master. Fuck me harder."  Oliver said reluctantly.

"Yes, good boy." Mr. Wei kept fucking him harder and harder.

"So good master. Fuck my hole. It is yours master." Oliver said.

"Turn around and open your mouth." Oliver did and Mr. Wei shoved his dick in Oliver's mouth.  He spurts come down his throat and pulled out when he was finished. Oliver swallowed as he knew he had to. "Wonderful, my good boy.  How do you thank me?"

"Thank you for fucking my ass and my mouth, master."

"Good you need to remember to thank your clients tonight. There will be 20-25 guests at the party. All of them will have you maybe multiple times. You will walk around each table and offer your services to them, just like you saw Jason do at the last party. Don't worry about staying hard.  They won't expect you to stay hard and don't forget to flash that playboy smile I've seen in pictures." Mr. Wei said and then he got out the lube and stuck more up Oliver's ass. "There will be lube on the table if the clients choose to use it."

Oliver looked back at Jason as Mr. Wei and Oliver were leaving and Jason had such a heart-broken look on his face. Oliver wanted to cry just from that.

 

*****

 

They reached the ballroom and Oliver was brought up front. Mr. Wei spoke to the crowed. "As promised, tonight's whore is Oliver Queen.  Now I know you usually get Jason or Shaun, but I thought it would be a treat to get someone who is strong and muscular. Oliver is going to come around to each table and you can use him any way you want, except fisting and double penetration. We don't want his hole stretched to much. After about 2 hours, we will stop and have dinner.  After dinner we have a special show for you all and then you all can use Oliver for the rest of the night which will be 4 hours. Oliver is there something you would like to say?"

"I'll... um... I'll do my best to please you all." Oliver says timidly.  He is so out of his element.

"He is a little shy since he has never had this many before to fuck him. Let the fun began."  

Oliver walked off the platform and went to the first table he saw. Oliver put on his charming playboy persona and flashed a fake smile.  He had to play the role of a willing whore even-though he was very far from willing. It would be multiple gang rape, he knew it. _This is for Jason and the kids_ , he told himself. He steeled himself and smiled as he said, "Well, hello boys. Who wants my scrumptious ass tonight?"

"I do."  A guy said and got up and bent Oliver over the back of his chair as he undid his own pants.

He shoved into Oliver and Oliver moaned as he knew he had to. "Ahh... yes... fuck me" Oliver said.

"Such an eager slut, aren't you?" the man said as he kept ramming his cock in Oliver's ass.

"Y-yes, S-sir"  Oliver stuttered, not wanting to get those words out.  

The man finished quickly inside of him. "Ahh... fuck yeah... such a good fuck hole. Such a good whore."

Oliver turned and saw that the men from the table had formed a line behind the man who had just raped him. He also saw others coming from the tables to join the line.  All of them had their pants off and some of them were completely naked.  Oliver had to speak up. "Let me know if you want me to suck you off. I guess I will stay like this unless you want me in a different position."  Oliver said.

"You talk too much slave."  another man that came up behind him and slapped him hard across the face. He shoved his cock in Oliver's hole. _Oh, he is one of those. I can't make a sound so I won't._ Oliver thought.  Oliver was silent as the man roughly fucked his asshole. "Someone come over here and fuck his mouth to shut him up."  Someone came up and shoved their dick in Oliver's mouth while the man was fucking him from behind.  "That's better slut. Take my fucking cock up your ass, like the good bitch you are."   Tears welled in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He was being raped from both ends at the same time. It was hard to deal with. The man came in his mouth after 10 minutes. The other man fucking his ass said, "On your knees, slut." Oliver obeyed and the man spurted come all over his face and chest. Oliver bit down the reaction of a disgusted look and just gritted his teeth.  He really should not be disgusted anymore.

Someone came over with a rage to wipe the come off of Oliver, but the next client stopped him.  "Eat the come, slut. Here I'll feed it to you." The man took a finger and wiped the come up and put his finger into Oliver's mouth.  Oliver knew to lick his fingers clean, so he did.  When he was done, he pushed Oliver down to his hands and knees onto the carpeted floor. "Head and shoulders on the floor with your ass in the air, like a bitch in heat. Understand, slut?" the man asked.

"Yes, Sir."  Oliver obeyed.  He has had to do this position countless times, but he still hated it.  It was the most humiliating position.

The man got on his knees as well and started to fuck Oliver's ass hard. The man was relentless in his fucking.  Oliver's knees and hands were being rubbed raw against the carpet. He came after 15 minutes.  Before Oliver could even move another cock was shoved up his ass.  That man took about 10 minutes then another one was shoved up his ass again and again.  Until Oliver had come running down the back of his thighs and dripping out of his ass onto the carpet.

By the time 2 hours was almost up, Oliver was in so much pain from the rapes and carpet burned knees that he could barley move. 12 men had raped him. He was in a daze and not really able to focus. He wondered if he was finally broken now. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

Mr. Wei stepped in, "Okay, I think it is time for dinner. After our entertainment, you all can have him for the rest of the night.  We are going to get Oliver cleanup and bring him back out after dinner."  The staff started to bring out the food. There was a DJ playing light music so everyone could still talk to one another.  It looked like a festive time. Everyone was laughing and carrying on like it was a party of celebration.  It made Oliver sick.

The guards were practically carrying and dragging Oliver out of there back to his room to shower. When they got to him room, they dump Oliver in the floor. Jason quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped Oliver below the waist. It was bad enough that the kids already saw Oliver naked in the first place.  "We will be back in one hour.  Make sure Oliver is thoroughly cleaned out.  Every inch of him better be clean." the guard said.

"Yes, sir."  Jason said and he help Oliver up and they walk toward the bathroom.

"Oliver?"  Shaun asked.

"Shaun, I am fine. Go back to you game and ignore this... Please."

"Okay."

Jason got him into the shower and got him clean.  The carpet burns on his hands and feet stung under the water, but Oliver barley registered it as he was numb emotionally.   _Is this what it feels like to be broken?_   Oliver thought.

 

*****

 

The guards took him and Jason to the ballroom and Oliver noticed a table in the middle of the room that everyone was gathered around. The table was a perfect height to be fucked on by someone standing up on the floor. Oliver assumed that was what it was going to be used for. They made him get on the table.  They told Jason to stand beside Oliver.  He knew not to ask questions, so he didn't.  Mr. Wei took off the chains and strapped his hands down to his side. One strap came across his shoulders, another his chest, and stomach. There was a tight strap across his pelvis above his cock, one across his upper thighs just below his balls. Another across his knees and then ankles.  He has never been tied down this much. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.  He could not move a muscle.  He assumes whatever it is will probably hurt and they don't want him to move.

"Hello, Oliver", the doctor came into view an loomed over him. "Having fun?"

"Y-yes, S-sir" Oliver stuttered again.  Oliver could never say no. Saying no, unless the client wanted him to fight and say no, was not allowed.  Saying 'No' brought punishment.  _Great! I am back to stuttering like weak and pathetic bitch_ , Oliver thought sarcastically.

"Jason get Oliver hard.  Masturbate him or suck him. But he has to be rock hard."

"Jason do as he says or the punishment for Shaun and Matthew still stands.  I know Oliver has reacted to you in the past so it should work."  Mr. Wei says.

"Yes, master." Jason said and leaned down and took Oliver in his mouth. Then he pulled off and said, "Oliver, you need to get hard. So think about that time you and me were in a hot tube. It is just you and me here." Jason went back to sucking.

"Ahh...." Oliver moaned.  It unfortunately felt good.  Oliver trusted Jason, so it was good enough to help him get hard. He did not want the children to suffer just because he could not get it up from the fear of being strapped down.

"That's it.  I love your cock, Oliver.  It is so big. You are amazingly hot. I want your cock."  Jason said. Oliver was rock hard after hearing that. Oliver did not want to think about what that meant that he got hard from a man saying things like that. Maybe he is getting too used to being with a man.

"Perfect! I think you are ready, Oliver. Jason step back please. Can I have a guard hold him?"  a guard came immediately and held Jason back.  

The doctor put on his gloves and took out the cock piercing needle.  When Oliver saw it his eyes went wide.  He knew what they were going to do to him. "Mr. Wei, please, I beg you.  Don't do this to me. It will ruin me. Please don't.  I'll do anything." Oliver did not want to beg, but he knew he had no choice. But then Mr. Wei has forced him to beg for cock for his clients, so he figured it was not much different.

"You beg, so prettily for me, but sorry this is happening. Now be a good boy.  Remember, what we talked about earlier?"

"Yes, Master."  

The doctor took the piercing needle and started to push it in slowly through Oliver's swollen head of his cock all the way though the urethra pee hole. It was a Prince Albert Piercing. "Argh... Fucking Shit!! Stop!!!" Oliver screamed at the top of his lungs. "Argh...It fucking hurts" Oliver screamed again as the needle continued to make its way through. It was finally through. The doctor took the ring piercing and pushed it through the same path that needle made. Oliver screamed again as his throat started hurting from the most excruciating pain he has ever felt in his life. Oliver is sure piercings aren't supposed to hurt that much or no one would get them. He thinks it hurt like hell because they got him hard and used nothing to numb it with. Not to mention the doctor slowly dragged out the piercing.  

The doctor snapped the ball of the piercing on. "I'm done." he announced.

"You ruined me" Oliver said. Jason shook his head. Jason and Oliver both had tears coming down their face.  "Fuck, I'm going to throw up. It fucking hurts so much."  Oliver started to hyperventilate.  He started to have a panic attack. "I can't breath."

"Jason, calm him down, now." Mr. Wei said.

"Oliver, look at me.  You have to calm down." Jason said and Oliver start to calm down. "Just focus on me. Remember what you were reading to us this morning. Concentrate on it." Oliver did and his breathing evened out.

"Oliver remember you promised to behave for the rest of the night. You have 4 more hours to go before you can go back to your room. You will do as you are told, understood?"

"Y-Yes, M-master" Oliver crocked out from the pain that was still very strong.  Mr. Wei started to remove the straps.  Oliver rolled off the table onto the floor.  He was exhausted from the emotional and physical pain. He was shaking. He could not stop shaking.

"Take Jason back to Oliver's room. Everyone your whore is ready to be fucked."

One man put his finger into the loop of the piercing and pulled him up by it.   Olive screamed from the pain.  Jason heard Oliver's screams from the hallway after the door to the ballroom had closed. By the time he got back to his room he went straight for the shower. He turned up the hot water and balled up in the corner of it and cried for Oliver.

Oliver was not taking things well.  The man that pulled him up by his cock bent him over a chair and rammed his cock inside of Oliver's abused asshole. He then pulled on the cock piercing while he continued to rape his ass and Oliver screamed some more.  "Argh... that hurts... fuck!" Oliver couldn't tell them to stop. Tears from the pain started to roll down his cheeks as the man kept pounding his red and puffy hole while the guy put his finger in the loop and yanked on the new piercing.  They did not use anything to numb his cock so it all hurt like hell.  

The guy finished in him and and then threw him down on the floor. He wanted to fight, but he wouldn't dare. "You crying little slut.  Such a baby."  

The next guy came up to him and bent him over the table. He said, "I am not going to fuck your ass with all that come in it." He stuck two fingers roughly in Oliver.  Oliver groaned in pain. Then the guy pulled out his fingers and said.  "Open you mouth suck the come off." Oliver did and thankfully Oliver only tasted come and lube and nothing else. He cleaned his ass out earlier in the day, so it was good enough to get eaten out of.  Oliver licked and sucked the cum off of the fingers. The man did that 2 more times. "That's better, slut.  Now I am ready."

"Please... sir... more lube?  It hurts."  Oliver said.

"You don't deserve anymore, Slave" the man said as he got ready to pound Oliver's abused hole.

"Wait" Mr. Wei spoke up. Mr. Wei came over to Oliver.  "It is true he does not deserve any lube. He is a pathetic and weak slave, but we do not want him bleeding all over the place now do we?"  Mr. Wei reached for the bottle an lubed up Oliver's ass.  Oliver hated what Mr. Wei said, but was relieved at the same time, even-though the only reason he got lube was so the other people wouldn't get blood on their cocks when they raped him. Oliver's ass was hurting. He had been raped 15 times now.

"Let's just tie him to the table and he can just be a fuck hole for us to fuck." One man in the audience yelled. Several more agreed. So Mr. Wei bent Oliver over the table and stretched his arms out over his head. He cuffed them and ran the straps through the holes in the cuffs. If Oliver's legs gave out all of his weight would be on his wrists.  Mr. Wei thought this would be a good idea since his legs will probably give out before the end of the next 3 hours.

Once Oliver was secured, the man came back and shoved his cock up Oliver's ass. "Ahh...shit. "  Oliver almost growled.  He was in pain. Oliver was pulled tight against the table.  His pelvis and cock hitting the table with each thrust the man gave.  The man reached around and pulled on the loop from the piercing ring. "Argh...."  Oliver screamed again. He bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood to keep from screaming again. A line of about 20 men had now formed to get a chance to rape Oliver.

This went on for 3 more hours.  Oliver's legs had already gave out an hour ago. He had been raped all together 35 times give or take in the total 6 hours. It was a miracle that he still had a voice left from the screaming. The pain was unbearable even for his pain tolerance. The 10 men complained that there were traces of blood.  Oliver was bleeding because his asshole had been fucked raw 2 hours ago and he has been fucked constantly for the last 4 hours with no break.

"We have time for one more person to fuck this worthless slave."  Mr. Wei said. 

Oliver was so out of it from being in excruciating pain, he didn't even register the hurtful words, but then again he has heard them practically everyday for the last 9 months. His ass was on fire. He felt come probably mixed with blood dripping out of him and running down his legs.

"I have not gone yet, but I want him on his back with his wrecked ass hanging off the table.  I want him to fight me."  a man said.

Mr. Wei came and unstrapped his wrists and too the chain off. He whispered into Oliver's ear. "Fight him or struggle, but don't hit or slap unless he tells you to. Even then make them very light, no marks or deep scratches." Oliver weakly nodded his obedience. Mr. Wei rolled him over on his back.

"I heard what you said to him.  I want a real fight. With those muscles and those scars he is a fighter. He takes me out, I won't fuck him."

"Are you sure you want to do this?  He took out 4 of my best men when we trying to capture him and he has killed people before."  Mr. Wei said.

"He could barley roll over onto his back. He is weak and pathetic.  I want to fight him in a real fight. Stand him up."

"As you wish, but I am not responsible if he hurts you. Oliver you can fight as you wish. He wants a real fight, give him one. There will be no punishment for hurting him."  Mr. Wei said.

Oliver stood in the middle of the open area facing off the man who was now naked and apparently rock hard from the anticipation of the fight. Mr. Wei said he could do what he wanted, but that did not mean kill the guy.  Oliver knew he could not be the one to win, but he had to make it look god. He was in so much pain he could barley move his legs let alone stand. He doubts that he will even have to throw the fight.

The man lunged at him and Oliver blocked the first two punches, but got the third punch in the mouth. Oliver's lip spit and he tasted blood. Oliver tried to through a punch, but the man caught it as he expected him to. Oliver threw another punch to the guy's stomach, but there was no power behind it. It was like a tap. "Oh, sweetheart you can put more power behind your punch or are you really that much of a weakling right now."

"I am in excruciating pain. I can barely move. I'm, trying. Sir"  Oliver said.

The man threw three more punches to the face and two to the stomach knocking Oliver to the ground. "You are pathetic."  The man picked up Oliver off of the floor and threw him down on the table on his back.

"No... Please No more... It hurt too much. Please..."  Oliver begged. Oliver looked at Mr. Wei and saw Mr. Wei smiling and nodded at him. Oliver knew he said the right thing. "Please Stop. No more. I can't take anymore."

"You pathetic slut. Take it like a man, unless you aren't." The man rammed his cock in Oliver's abused and bleeding asshole.

"Argh... " Oliver screamed.  What that man had said had him reeling in anger, but he could not show it.  It was a low blow what that man said. Oliver gritted his teeth.  The man hovered over him ramming his cock in with all of the force in the world. "Stop! Get off of me."  Oliver tried to get off of the table. He had to lightly struggle, but at the same time it was real.  He wanted it to end. Wanted to kill this man who dared question his masculinity. He wanted him to stop. "Stop... Please No more". The man grabbed his throat and squeezed to cut of Oliver's air supply. The man with the man 8" very thick cock speared him open while his was chocking Oliver. _He is going to kill me. I want it to stop.!!_ Oliver screamed in his mind. Black spot were starting to come across his vision and Oliver's eyes stared to frantically move around. His eyes were no longer focus.  The man noticed and took his hand away.  Oliver coughed and gasped for much needed air. Oliver was still trying to recover from the choking when the guy grabbed his piercing ring.  He kept pulling on it hard. Oliver's eyes were unfocused, so the guy shook Oliver's head telling him to look at him. Oliver kept his eyes on the man. It had been 20 minutes and the man was still banging the hell out of his ass. The closer the man got to his climax, the harder he pulled on the piecing ring and the harder he fucked Oliver's hole. The man was even more muscular than Oliver, so his strength in each thrust was more than Oliver had ever had. He then roughly pulled out, climbed on the table . The guy pulled on his cock like the guy was trying to rip the piercing out. "Argh... It hurts. No more. Fucking Shit. Stop!" Oliver kept screaming at the top of his lungs. "Stop... I can't take anymore.", Oliver repeated. As he kept screaming, come shot out of the man's cock into Oliver's mouth and all over Oliver face, chest, and some even got in his hair.

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/18326305) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do research on cock piercing, but please forgive me if I did not do a good job writing it.


	17. Mr. Wei's Gang Rape

Ivan and his four friends approached Chang Wei.  All of them were naked. All five of them were masturbating themselves in anticipation and getting ready to rape the man that dared hurt a Bratva Captain. 

Ivan approached him and pressed his body up against him.  His cock poking and Mr. Wei's entrance, "So I hear you were apart of the Triad."

"Fuck you." Mr. Wei said.

"My love, the man I was going to marry, was raped and killed by your organization.  I will make you pay. You will wish you were dead before we are through with you."

Ivan pulled Mr. Wei roughly back by the hips. The chains having enough slack in them so Mr. Wei was being bent slightly over. Ivan spread his ass cheeks to examine his asshole. It was puckered just like a virgin. Ivan slipped one finger in and Mr. Wei grunted. Ivan determined that it was as tight as a virgin too.  "Well, my friends it looks like we have a treat to night.  His asshole appears to be a virgin. Are you a virgin, bitch?"

Mr. Wei remained silent. Oliver from where he was sitting got up and approached him and said, "You were behind him.  You did not see the surprise on his face when you mentioned him as a virgin. He is a virgin. Ivan, tear up his asshole like he did to mine when I was a virgin." Oliver moved around front to watch Mr. Wei's expression.

"Yes, Captain." Ivan said as he lined up and rammed into Mr. Wei's virgin asshole all the way to the hilt and did not stop. He started to bang him as rough and as hard as he possibly could.

Mr. Wei screamed, "Fuck you. Fuck shit"

"Now you know what it feels like when you did it to me, but it is funny.  I know I did not scream like a bitch, like you just did." Oliver said.

Mr. Wei said nothing.  He knew Oliver was right.

Ivan continued to fuck his ass relentlessly. Oliver came back around to watch it. He watched Ivan's cocked go in and out of Mr. Wei's asshole. He saw the blood start to come out of Mr. Wei's asshole. "Enjoying having your ass raped, you fucking pervert?" Oliver sneered.

"Fuck..." Mr. Wei said as his asshole was being torn up. He was in excruciating pain.

"Ahh.... Fuck yeah, you bitch."  Ivan said as he relentlessly fucked Mr. Wei's asshole. He reached around and squeezed Mr. Wei's balls. Mr. Wei started screaming from the pain. "Take that you pathetic bitch." Ivan roughly pull on Mr. Wei's cock and balls pulling more screams out of Mr. Wei.  Ivan's thrusts became erratic and soon enough he came inside Mr. Wei.  He went to the front and continued to torture Mr. Wei's cock and balls, while the next one rammed their cock in Mr. Wei's bleeding asshole. Ivan punched his cock and balls and pulled on them.  He even beat them with the metal baton.

The others followed suit raping Mr. Wei relentlessly while Ivan continued to torture him. While the second one was fucking him, he yanked Mr. Wei back. Mr. Wei screamed as both of his arm yanked out of their sockets. "You fucking asshole" Mr. Wei said. They just laughed as Mr. Wei was in excruciating pain. There was plenty of blood to ease the fucking for the ones raping him. Mr. Wei's ass was on fire.

By the fourth one, Mr. Wei was screaming in pain. "Stop!... No more...Please..." Mr. Wei said. He had tears running down his face from the pain.

Oliver was smiling. Mr. Wei was begging like he was made to. It was too perfect, Oliver thought.

The fifth one was up.  It was his turn, but he did not want to get blood all over his cock.  Besides he had a better idea. He told another one to hold Mr. Wei in the front. The fifth one stuck 3 fingers into Mr. Wei at once then he worked a fourth finger.  "Open the fuck up! Bitch." He then stuck a fifth finger in and started to push. He was really strong with a lot of muscle.  

He kept pushing and shoving his fist in Mr. Wei's abused and bleeding asshole. The blood was was being used as lube to help the fist to go in. "Argh... stop you asshole."  Mr. Wei screamed

"Shut up Bitch!" He said pushing his fist past the widest part and up to the wrist. Mr. Wei screamed when the widest part of his was forcing its way in.  Mr.  Wei started to shake and tremble in pain.  Once the fist was all the way in up to his wrist, he started to fuck Mr. Wei with his fist. Punching his fist in an then pulling it out. Mr. Wei continued to scream like crazy. The man kept fucking Mr. Wei's asshole with his fist up to his forearm while Mr. Wei screamed.

The fist fucking continued for 30 minutes. When he pulled out of Mr. Wei's ass there was blood all over his arm.  Blood was now dripping out of Mr. Wei's torn and wrecked asshole on to the floor.

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/18326305) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short, but the other one was really long so hopefully that makes up for it.


	18. Being Raped is Not Over for Jason

When David was fully undressed, Jason saw David's cock big and rock hard. It is easily 8 1/2 inches. Jason started to panic. He remembers when he was little and his dad gave him these blue pills. After he woke up, he ass hurt so much he knew the client had a big cock. He now knows those times were David.

Jason whimpers and starts to cry more, "Plea-se don't do this in front of my da-d."

"Shut up, you little whiney bitch," David said as he gets on the bed and starts to undress Jason. He slips Jason's shirt over his head and Jason is trembling.

When David starts unbuttoning Jason's jeans and his zipper is tugged down, Jason lets out a cry, "N-No, St-Stop, I do-n't want this. Get o-ff you sick ---" David slams his fist into Jason's stomach. Jason starts violently coughing after David knocks the air out of him.

David scrambled to pull down Jason's jeans and boxers in one go and Jason struggles to get off of the bed. He is terrified and all he can think about is escaping.

David manages to wrangle Jason onto his front and twists one arm tightly behind his back. Jason screams in pain as his shoulder feels like it is going to pop out of the socket. David covers his mouth as Jason begins to scream. David smiles as he knows all rooms are somewhat sound proof, but he covers Jason's mouth just to be sure.

David lets go of Jason's arm and uses that hand to line his cock up and without lube or protection, he slams it into Jason's asshole. Jason screams again from the pain. It burns but doesn't hurt as much as it would have if Richard and he did not have sex already. He is slightly stretched from earlier, David's cock is so big it still hurts a great deal.

"P-Please, stop, it hur-hurts."

"I said Shut up or I will have your father come over here the next time you are here and rape you again."

Jason just whimpered and let David maneuver him on his hands and knees. Once Jason was on his knees, David rammed his cock into Jason's abused and puffy asshole. Jason screamed again at the sudden pain that shot up his spine. 

David was thrusting in and out relentlessly. Daniel, Jason's father, was masturbating to his son's rape through the Skype connection. He says, "Look at me Baby Boy.", his father commands. Jason looks behind him because he has to obey or the punishment is unbearable. He sees his father masturbating. "Open up your slutty hole for Daddy and his friend. Looks so good, Baby."

Jason cries out from the humiliation of his dad masturbating over his rape. He had to look at the screen, but he regrets it now. David just keeps banging his ass at full speed for the next 15 minutes.

"All grown up aren't you Jason? We had so much fun when you were so little. I remember your father had to stitch you up when I was with you because your little 6-year-old body couldn't take my big cock. You are not as tight as you were then, but definitely still tight enough. Feels amazing."

David starts hitting Jason's prostate and masturbating Jason cock, while he continues to pound his ass. Jason starts to get hard and when he realizes it, he shrieks. "F-Fuck, No! Stop plea-seee." David ignore Jason's plea and after 5 minutes Jason screams, "N-No!" as his body spurts come over the bed below him.

David and Daniel both come right after Jason comes. Jason feels David's come shoot up in his ass and coating his insides.

"That was good, my boy.  You never disappoint. Thank you for the release. I will see you later." Jason's father signs off.

David roughly pulls out and Jason whimpers from the pain. David is lucky that Jason is not bleeding. He counts it as a blessing.

Jason slumps onto the bed still crying and shaking.

 

**You can[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935/chapters/21219689) to go back to the chapter you were reading.**


End file.
